Little Prince
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Little Prince of ice and snow, no one could have known... That something dark in the shadows creeps... Waiting to have the Prince they seek... RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE ..
1. Chapter 1

_Birth of a Winter child_

**_Rewritting to make things much longer and more detailed. Great is it not? Well I hope you appreciate and enjoy!_**

**Queen Mariah: Blue eyes, long white hair, blue enchanted dress, and is very strict with her husband. **

**AGE- 720**

**King Jasper: ocean blue eyes, hair shot forward in jags (Color: silver), very young probably 23 in mortal wise. Always active and despite his a****ge, he is all young.**

**AGE: 823**

* * *

_Little Prince of winter,_

_Little Prince of snow,_

_a miracle brought to the Kingdome of ice,_

_nothing could ever seem so nice._

_BY: Me_

* * *

It was a big day for the Winter Kingdom and everyone was rejoicing. All the winter spirits stood outside the castel of crystal ice, gazing up at the balcony with hope shined eyes. A line of men in armor and ice spears stood guarding the front doors.

Not one soul should enter the castel until given consent. A serious job they were willing to take as they stood tall and mighty with straight faces.

But not even they could keep the excitement from sparkling in their sapphire color eyes.

Women stood a distance, holding gifts in baskets while the men held robes and small treats. Each one never took their gazing eyes of awe from the balcony of King Jasper and King Mariah.

Wonder why?

Because Queen Mariah was giving birth, and the arrival of the new royal member would come within a matter of seconds. This will be the first time that an immortal, seasonal immortal to top off, would not only carry an offspring, but to go into labor. It all seemed so unreal...

So impossible. But when Mariah, in all her glorious winter beauty, revealed the glowing swell of her stomach, it made everyone- and _everyone_, from Winter spirits, to Spring Spirits, to Fall and Summer Spirits, swarming in both confusion and shock, all for the same reasons.

How could this be?

How could an immortal conceive a child? An immortal...

So, yes, it _was _practically imppossible... But Mother Nature herself made an exception.

* * *

Beading in sweat, and flushed a light pink that mixed very well with her milky cold skin, Mariah gazed at her husband and king, Jasper; she seemed both distressed yet happy. Finally, after the minimum of six months, she was finally going to have the child promised to her in her arms, where she would hold it for as long as she held it in her womb, and then, longer. She herself could not believe the blessing given to her and Jasper by Mother Nature.

This was just too unreal. Yet it felt real. Mariah had always wanted a child to raise and spoil to unends. To torment with hugs and kisses, and punish with tickles. She wanted to be like the mortal mothers she had seen few times... It scared her.

Maybe she should have done a little more research or more observing. Was she actually ready to be a mother. What about Jasper? MIM bless her husband, for he was strong and warm-loving, but... He could seem a bit... Hyper-active at most times. Leave him in a ballroom during a special event and tell him to "be yourself."... Yeah, within a bat of an eye, an ice rink will be magically placed under everyone's feet, and there goes Jasper, bouncing off the walls and having an Olympic ice competition with a poor winter guard.

It worried Mariah that Jasper will dislike having to just give up his fun and games just to be a wonderful father to... _their _child.

A soft calloused hand, rough from wielding a wooden staff to so long, was placed softly onto Mariah's trembling hand. The action startled her for a second, but once Mariah had remembered that Jasper was beside her, she immediately calmed down.

"Everything alright, Love?" Jasper's deep husk, yet young toned, voice spoke; it was filled with concern.

Mariah gazed up into her Winter King's eyes and bit her lip. "Hm?... Oh yes! I am fine, just a bit... Overwhelmed is all," she replied half heartedly. Jasper raised an eyebrow. He knew his wife very well, and even though it was she to keep him calm and relaxed before he became reckless, she was terrible of hiding her discomfort.

Sighing, the Winter King ran his thumb over the base of Mariah's hand, creating small frost swirls over the skin. "Mariah, no need to worry. We are about to have a miracle- a _blessing _resting in our arms very soon!"

Mariah could not help but smile at the man's gleeful face, sparked with childlike awe. It brought relief to her greatly. So Jasper might not have a problem adding responsibility of their child to responsibility of the Winter Kingdom. She blushed and gazed down at the round bump of her stomach, counting each tiny and big kicks.

She ran a hand across it, giggling at the movements. "Sure is a jumpy one... Just like you," she whispered to Jasper. Jasper's eyes gleamed with mischief and he smirked. "Hmmm... Maybe together we can torment you," he crooned earning a slap to the shoulder.

"Interesting. I may have to put both of you to the corner then," the Winter Queen purred darkly. Jasper gulped. "Uh. On second thought, how about we just play hopscotch instead?"

Mariah chuckled, then suddenly gasped with a jolt as a fairly powerful kick moved inside her. "Woo... I think he's not getting the picture," she breathed. Jasper chuckled and rubbed the swell, humming when the child took notice of the father and kicked.

...

"What do you think?" Mariah suddenly spoke.

"Of what?"

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?," Mariah asked. Jasper ran a gentle hand on her head, combing through the soft strands.

"The outcomes do not matter, Love."

_Though, I would love a son,_ he thought to himself, _girls__ are too hard to tame._

"All that matters is that I have you and our child." He then kissed her forehead and together, they awaited for the arrival of their child...

* * *

Push... Breath... Pain... Push... Breath... Pain...

_"Keep going, My Queen! Keep going!"_

The pain was all Mariah could think about- oh MIM, it _hurts. _The tracks of tears that ran down Mariah's milky, violet tinted cheeks mixed in with the sweat; not even she could cool herself down. Another body jolting pain erupted and Mariah threw her head back, releasing a wail.

What kind of immortal knew this kind of damned pain?!

Oh, that's right- NO IMMORTAL!

"_ARGH! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE THIS CHILD OUT OF ME!" _the pained woman screamed.

Next to her, Jasper held on to his lovely... Sweet... And surprisingly strong wife's hand. Like, literally, Mariah was literally attempting to break his hand. Jasper tried to maintain a strong composure, but the pained feeling of his hand crushing under pressure made him feel dizzy. He was not sure he will be able to keep his hand after this.

"M-Mariah, dear, c-could you please- _Ow!_" Jasper was cut off when Mariah squeezed tighter. Desperately, Jasper turned to the maid. "Can you _please _get this child out of her?!" he begged. The maid partially ignored his please and answered, "hold up, she's almost there with the- oh gods! I see a head!"

The poor Winter King nodded in relief that this was almost over, but was filled with horror as his eyes met his wife's dark fierce ones. Mariah looked like the pissed side of a snowstorm.

"_I hope you feel this pain when I put your staff up your-" _a long pushing pain caused Mariah to gasp and arch up, "_aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

The maid's eyes widened, "oh dear..."

After seconds in which seemed like hours and just pure fright, Mariah finally fell back onto her pillow; her breaths were heavy and shallow yet full relaxation coursed through her limp body. All the pain was over.

Jasper, despite his wounded hand, rubbed her hair tenderly, whispering _"You did good" _through all her hard breathing. Mariah bit her lip with a tired nod, but was filled with a sudden worry. Weakly, she whispered, "What about the-"

_"WaaAaah! AaaAah!"_ the breathtaking whine of an infant reached everyone's ears.

"It's a boy, my queen! It's a beautiful baby boy!," the maid announced, already tearing up as she cradled the bundle in her arms.

"Hallelujah!," Jasper cried, earning a slap on his shoulder by Mariah. "I thought it didn't matter?" she muttered with a smirk. Jasper only gave her a cheeky smile.

"May I see my baby?," the Winter Queen asked breathlessly.

The maid nodded with a sniffle and placed the infant in the queen's arms. Mariah gasped in awe; tears made their way to her eyes. "Oh, Jasper," she croaked. Jasper scooted close next to her to get the most perfect view of their child.

"He's so small, look at the little thing," Jasper chuckled, tapping very lightly at the small nose.

The baby boy made soft cooing noise as he looked up at his parents with dazzling blue eyes that held a slight white mist around the edges. A small patch of white hair was on the top of his sensative head to match his milky white skin.

"Oh... He's got your eyes," Mariah crooned with a choked sob.

"Yeah... And he's got your head," Jasper joked. Mariah pursed her lips and nudged his shoulder, then gazed back down at the infant. Their child...

Their child...

A child she carried inside of her womb and gave natural birth to. A child that contains both hers and her husband's traits with the power invested inside him from Mother Nature. And the baby boy looked so gorgeous; he will soon grow to be a very fine prince. "Here," she said, handing Jasper the bundel in blankets.

Jasper bit his bottom lip as he gazed down at the exhausted little sprite. Something that only Jasper could identify, made the Winter King hesitant. Luckily, Mariah hadn't noticed the sudden frightful look in his eyes that quickly dispersed. Relaxing himself, Jasper cupped the baby boy in his arms as if the Winter Infant were the most fragile thing alive. He cradled the baby boy comfortably and bounced his arms gently in rhythms. It was only till then, that Jasper completely lost fear and smiled brightly.

"Hey, there kiddo," he said with a watery smile. This was his boy... His son...

The baby only stared up at the man in curiosity, and it was such a cute sight; big blue now wide and mouth pursed in a coo.

Jasper chuckled with much emotion and sniffled. "Oh, Mariah. He's perfect," the Winter King whispered making Mariah smile.

"What do you want to name him?," she asked.

"Jack," Jasper immediately

Mariah's eyes brightened at the name and tried it on here lips. "Jack... Jack..." She smiled brightly and ran a soft finger on _Jack's _nose. The baby made a soft sneeze, clutching his tiny fists. Both _parents _laughed together.

Then, outside, the chatter arose in a more desperate tone. Mariah chuckled in amusement and nudged Jasper's shoulder. "You better not keep them waiting, hon. You know how we Winters get when kept excited," she crooned. Jasper perked up in sudden freight. He absolutely knew.

quickly, he stood and fixed his attire with his free hand while the other cupped Jack in a cradle. Mariah gasped and held her hands up like an emergency pillow due to Jasper's frantic movements. "Jasper, you have the baby!" she hissed. Jasper beamed a violet and held Jack more securely.

"Sorry, dear," he whispered. He lent down and brushed his lips on Mariah's head in a soft kiss. "I will return." Then, he grabbed his staff and turned his heel and walked to the balcony doors. Stopping at the foot of it, the Winter King stood taller and gazed down at the baby in his arms. Humming, he tapped the small nose and was amused when the infant scrunched his tiny face.

"Time to shine, Baby Blizzard," he whispered and placed his focus on the window. Almost a second later, he commanded the wind to swing open the doors for him. As soon as Jasper stepped onto the balcony p, everything went dead silent. It brought pleasant delight to the king as he gazed down upon eager faces of the Winter Sprites. Even the still faced guards had a desperate glow on their faces.

Jasper smile brightly and slowly lifted Jack into the air, holding firmly onto the bundle and spoke in a loud firm voice so that it rang throughout the icy lands:

"People of the Winter Kingdom. I hear by introduce you to my _son, _the prince of this kingdo; _Jack Frost!" _

As soon as he procl those words, cheers and native cries broke out. Bouquets and blue and white streamers flew into the air. Some of the winter sprites zipped into the air forming snow spirals and small blizzard flurries to fall gently down upon the kingdom, while those on the ground, created massive and beautiful sculptures. Some danced upon the ice and others played lovely ice instruments.

Jasper looked down at the child and noticed that this big baby blues were ignited with awe and wonder as they stared at the pretty snow art in the sky. "See Jack?" Jasper crooned, bouncing the infant gently in his arm, "all this is for you. Look how many you bring joy and delight to... Your quite the special are you not?"

Taking one last look at his people's joy, Jasper sighed and turned back inside to rejoin his wife who was fast asleep on the bed. Jasper sat back down next to her and placed Jack gently in the space between the Winter King and Queen. Within seconds, the baby had shut his eyes and gave in to slumber.

Jasper just couldn't find the inspiration to sleep as he watched his family rest...

Family...

His family...

Jasper chuckled softly, kissing both Mariah and Jack on the head.

"Jack Frost... Our Winter Prince, Mariah dear..."

...

Little did the he know that something or _someone _was watching them in the shadows. Two catlike yellow eyes glowed within the shades of a corner, watching the family bask in each other's presence. The eyes were filled with interest yet amusement...

dark amusement...

_"Hmm... How sweet, Jasper."_ The eyes became trained on the sleeping infant between the two parents. "_You and your lovely wife finally decided to have a child... All it took was a little HELP... Hm, no worries... Soon, everything you love will be gone, Jasper and that little light you hold in your arms will be soon one with darkness..."_

* * *

**I really hope that was much more in depth. Continue on!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare King

**Hey! Um, here is the next (longer version) of this fic so kick back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

_Little Prince raised to immortal three,_

_his eyes met a dark being,_

_one whose voice echoed through the air,_

_Pitch Black... The King of Nightmares..._

_By: Me_

* * *

Young Prince Jack laid in his crib, barely a year old, but was actually three years in mortal wise, as he stared up at a snowflake being formed by his father's hand. To the baby boy, it was quite amusing in seeing the small little thing dance around his eyes, yet it was so frustrating when he tried to reach his small hands to capture it, yet could not. Plus, the mop of his white hair kept getting in his sight.

"See? Look at the snowflake. Bet you can't nab it, ya little blizzard," Jasper crooned, clearly amused by his child's frustration. The scowl Jack made was priceless as a river of tears made its way across the child's eyes. The king fell into a fit of laughter, but couldn't have his baby boy ruin that cute face with such a frown, and dare he resist those pleading eyes. Playfully, Jasper tugged at Jack's small foot and wagged it.

"Aw, don't make that face at daddy, Jack! You'll ruin your entire complexion- oh, not the eyes! Not the eyes!"

Jack may be just a newborn sprite, but gods if he knew how to make his big baby blues much larger and glisten in tears. Jasper finally gave in and dropped the snowflake down to Jack. "Such a cheater with those eyes. You'll make a fine prince, Baby Boy. And there you go..."

The snowflake landed softly upon Jack's nose, but instead of melting right away, it stayed still for a few moments, then popped into very tiny icy particles and sprinkled the baby's face. Jack giggled and clapped his small hands, kicking in glee.

Jasper couldn't stop the laughter and lifted the infant up.

Such a lovely toothless smile.

"Aren't you going to be the trouble maker?," the Winter King said, tossing Jack up and catching him under the armpits. Jack squealed, and laughed in joy by the tummy turning ride. Jasper did this several times before nuzzling his nose against Jack's, enjoying the way small hand pressed against his fuzzy face. Jack made a few words which only could be heard as weak mumbles of blubbering.

"AaApa! AaaApahb!"

It warmed Jasper's heart to his core seeing his child trying to talk to him...

His boy...

Mariah, who was reading a book, became intrigued by the bonding shared between the two father and son. The sight of it made her feel light shine upon the kingdom, but mostly on her thoughts.

Her fear of Jasper growing tired of a family or not wanting to put down the fun antics for now, had calmed down. The Winter Queen could clearly see that Jasper truly wanted to take up the responsibility to fatherhood and be there for her and Jack.

...

Their Jack...

Jasper held Jack at arms length and gave him a firm look. Using his best antagonist voice, he spoke in a fairly fast pace, "How 'bout it kid, wanna cause havoc towards your mother? I'll split the deal, 50/50, got it, but you gotta get the job done, so what do you say, what do you say?"

Jack blinked plainly at the man for a moment, the bopped up with a simple, "Ba."

"Jasper!," Mariah scolded.

Jasper looked at his wife innocently. "What? He said yes!"

Mariah shook her head with a grin and stood, placing her book down on the chair. After doing a quick stretch, she strolled to a drawer and opened it. Reaching inside her fingers roamed through the fairly spacey box until the tips of her fingers brushed against it. A moment later she pulled out a silver band. It had frost designs engraved with metal and on the front was a large blue sapphire embedded in the center of a ring.

A perfect symbol for their genuine baby boy.

Mariah walked over to her husband and child and happily placed the band on top of Jack's head. Despite the beauty of the blue sapphire which was absolutely the last of its kind, it was no match for the magnificent sapphires of her son's eyes. Big and blue, they glistened in the light. Both Winter King and Winter Queen stared down at the baby with awe filled eyes.

Mariah chuckled softly and tapped her finger lightly upon Jack's tiny nose.

"Mmm. Jack Frost... Our little prince," she crooned in delight.

Jasper nodded in agreement and pulled his family in his arms, guarding them from the evils of the world. Like always, a vow played in his head that he would defend his family to the ends of earth, no matter if it killed him or not. His son or his wife will not live a life in vain.

If Hell should reign down, may he, the Winter King, be the first it would strike.

"Yes. Our son," Jasper whispered.

Jack giggled as he was nuzzled with affection. The crown slightly slipped from his head , but the child didn't mind and only laughed as the wind brought it back on his head.

* * *

"Why do I haf to do thif?," Jack, holding the complexion of a five year old, pouted as Jasper placed his band on his mop of hair. The metal was a uncomfortable settle to his head and just to feel it hold down his hair agitated the Winter child even more.

Today will be the day that Jack understands the most _boring _thing in the Winter Kingdom... the Kingdom in its economy form... Whatever the heck that meant in Jack's mind.

"Because, it is part of being a prince," Jasper said gently, trying to ease his child down, "you need to understand how things work around here, Son."

Jack frowned and folded his arms, slumping his back. It had been taught to him by strict maids that this was a very inappropriate position for a... Prince. "Well I don't wanna be pwince!" Jack declared stubbornly and hoped this would get him out of learning such boring things!

Jasper chuckled at his son's rebellion. Mischievous and cunning as him, yet stubborn and -at points- downright terrifying as his mother. So Jasper knew that this would be the hardest thing of the damn day.

"Look on the bright side, Jack; When you are much older, you get to wear daddy's crown." Jasper pointed at his own crown with a cheeky smile. Hopefully Jack would want to wear the much larger and more descriptive band on the Winter King's head.

Sadly, Jack still didn't look satisfied, but instead he was confused. "It's onwy a stufid circle," he muttered.

Jasper perked up in sudden shock. Wha... Here he was trying to make his son go to some Kingdom meeting, yet the child does not even know the exact meaning of his beautiful crown?! This will never do. Jasper scowled but held the small temper and rolled his eyes. "Nooo. This _circle _is what makes Daddy a good, strong man and if I did not wear it, this entire kingdom will be somewhere where the Earth meets its core" he exclaimed boldly.

He took of the crown and lowered it down to Jack's face. Surely if the Winter Sprite saw all the pretty designs and white colors, he would be persuaded into agreeing with Jasper.

...

Jack looked at the object, blinked several times, then gazed up at his father...

...

and shrugged.

"It's stiw a circle."

Jasper blew it and wavered his hands in the air. The wind howled around him and small flurries of snow surrounded their feet. "_I know it's a circle!"_ Jasper waved the crown rapidly in front of Jack's flat face, "do you not think I know a circle when I see a circle, Jack?!"

Jack giggled at his father. Just seeing the man in frustration made a funny scene to the child.

"You silly, Daddy." Gently, Jack grasped the crown from Jasper's hand and placed it upon his father's head, fitting it on just right, "but if dif circle mean awot to you, den I'w go," he said. Before running out the room, Jack gave his father a small kiss on the cheek.

Jasper smiled sweetly, watching the adorable child disappear into the hallway and followed, thinking of how he was a better talker than his wife.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After the big discussion with the Winter Court, Jasper walked up a flight of stairs with Jack sleeping in his arms. The child had his head snuggled against his father's chest and his tiny hand clutched lightly on the frosted fabric of Jasper's robes. As the child snored softly, tiny snowflakes danced around his lips like a small blizzard show.

Jasper smiled softly and held his baby boy closer. "You did good today, Jack. You did good," he murmured softly, kissing the top of Jack's head.

Once the Winter King made it to Jack's room, he opened the brown wooden door using the wind to aid him. He strolled inside and placed Jack gently upon the blue frost covered bed, but turned on the nightlight next to him. Jasper stared down at his child with awe.

Jack had been a true miracle. The first to be carried and labored from an immortal. The way the nightlight shown on the child made him look absolutely genuine. Jack looked so much like Jasper and Mariah, yet he was created by Mother Nature. But Jasper did not want to think of it that way. Mother Nature, bless her and all of her magnificent power, is the only person Jasper paid a unlimited debt to, but...

Jasper thought of it as: he and Mariah were the capable ones. Jack was _fully _theirs- 199%... He was formed in Mariah's womb and labored through her. Despite what other may think, Jack was their son and no one else's.

Mother Nature could take up the Aunt role.

"Aw. He must be exhausted," the sweet voice of Mariah whispered from behind. Jasper turned to his wife and smiled. He too was tired, but not as tired as Jack. Poor kid had a fight today.

A fight to stay awake.

"Yeah. If that man came talking to me about the village politics at such a young age, I would have surrendered to slumber too," Jasper chuckled. Mariah smacked her lips nudged her husband's shoulder. "Hey, you still have trouble staying awake, my Winter King," she muttered. Then, she walked up to their child and bent down, gently slipping the band off Jack's head and replacing the spot with a kiss.

"Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered before entwining Jasper's hand in hers and leading him out the room. Just as they stepped to the door's opening, Jasper stopped her. "Hold on," he whispered. The Winter King looked around Jack's room, glared at every corner and every entry an intruder can get through with sharp eyes. Something... Something didn't feel right, Jasper just could not see it.

It was like he could feel eyes glaring daggers upon him...

After a moment, Jasper took himself as being paranoid from exhaustion and shook his head.

Nothing was here to hurt their son.

He sighed and gave Mariah the clear satisfaction. "Okay. Come, Love," he whispered and closed the door behind him.

All was silent in the Winter Prince's room. One could hear a butterfly's wing beat. The wind softly howled a soft tune which kept the child at peace and the moon's bright rays shone upon the child's bed. The child seemed like a white light enhancing the room's dim brightness, filling the aroma with pure innocence.

... But then... The wind changed a different tune. The howling became more firm and bitter... More alerted. The slightly harsh wind caused Jack to stir in his bed and snuggle unconsciously into the pillow as if it were his daddy's chest

The wind howled louder, trying to warn the child to get up. The wind shouted for help in whistling tunes. The wind needed to get Jasper and Mariah! Jack is in trouble! Within a matter of seconds, the howling died out as the wind blew out the window, rushing away to get help.

Moment later, after the wind left, a figure stepped out the shadows just as if he were apart of it... His skin was a dead, ashy grey, his eyes were a cold catlike yellow, and his clothes and hair were as black as night. He stood tall and haunting... His bad spirit enclosed around the room, mainly around Jack who stayed in slumber. Slowly and all so quietly, the man stepped over at the beside of the Winter Prince.

The moon whose rays covered the boy, brightened by the man's presence. Not in a way of rejoicing, but in a way of alert and fright. The moon knew this man...

This was Pitch Black...

The King of Nightmares.

_"_Oh, look at the little prince," his velvet voice spoke, as he gazed down at Jack. Such a wonderful sight the sleeping Prince made. It brought greater wonder towards Pitch. He grinned and ran a caressing hand down Jack's cheek. "My, my, have you grown. You do look like a wondrous _creation. _Look so much like your father, yet so much like your mother. You carry their traits along with their powers, yet... Sadly, there is much to the story than anyone understands or yet, refuses to understand..."

As the slender hand reached Jack's chin, the child unconsciously whimpered and moved his head more deeper into his pillow. Pitch's dim yellow eyes softened in amusement, but he soonly scowled.

"A poor shame... There is no gold sand to corrupt..." His eyes lightened once more, "Oh, wait." A shark like smile stretched across his lips. "There is..." Pitch then pulled out a bag of golden sand and sprinkled it over Jack's head.

Instantly, the sand shifted into lovely shapes; dolphins and snowflakes formed over the head of white, but in the center of the chaotic dreaming, stood Jack playing with Jasper; Jasper was helping Jack build a snowman.

The King of Nightmares scowled. Of coarse this would be the Winter Prince's dream.

"Such a role model you are, Jasper," Pitch hissed before tapping the dream. To his touch, Pitch watched in dark amusement as the golden sand started turning into black horrific, terrifying forms.

Black hands suddenly gripped the dream-Jasper by the legs and dragged him into a black abyss. Jack's eyes slight clenched and then relaxed, then clenched again. "Mm... D... Dad... dy," the child whimpered.

The dream-Jack released silent screams and cowered behind whatever was left of their destroyed snowman. Despite his efforts to hide, shadow figures stalked behind him and before the dream-Jack knew it, they ceased him by the arms and began to drag him back, locking his wrists in chains.

Jack's eyes clenched tighter and a more louder whine escaped his lips. "Mmm... N-no!... ,... Mo... Mommy! Da... Daddy!" A single tear slipped down the Winter Prince's cheek and fell upon the pillow. No matter how much deep Jack snuggled his head into the pillow, it could not bring him the comfort of his father.

The Nightmare King's eyes gleamed with a sudden hungry feeling. So strong this fear was and absolutely refreshing. The fear from the boy was outstanding and just... Definitely one of a kind as the boy himself. "Ah, yes. You will do very well, Little Prince.." So Pitch sat there, combing his slender fingers through Jack's hair as the Winter Prince's precious dream...Turned into a _nightmare..._

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

Wide awake, Jasper laid on the bed with Mariah, listening to his wife talk about how her day had gone in vast detail... Well, he tried to listen, but there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something were trying to tell him to get up and check Jack's room. Because what he felt after putting Jack to bed... It bothered him. But a day's work of being a parent can do those things to you.

Mariah seemed okay, but just the way her husband sat, slouched and oddly quiet- too much for his manner, had her knowing something was up; something was bothering the Winter King over the edge. So, quickly she changed the subject.

"How did we get a miracle like Jack? Are we good parents? I mean, we are the first immortal bio-parents?," Mariah asked. Jasper smiled, hoping that it would ease his worry. For some reason, being a bit cheeky seemed to get the edges undone for him. "Of coarse we are. Bio-parents and the _best _parents. As long as Jack is safe, how greater can we get?," he asked.

Mariah smiled softly and leaned closer to Jasper, pecking his cheek in a soft kiss. "None the less, my Love... Now, how about we get some sl-"

_BANG- CLASH! _

The noise echoed the once quiet room as the balcony window's glass suddenly _shattered _due to the wind forcing its way to enter in...

Both of them jumped up in surprise, especially Jasper who used his staff to form a ice shield to protect Mariah from the flying glass. "Jasper!" Mariah instinctively cried out. Jasper clung onto her but listened for the wind...

The wind was very frantic...

It was very cold...

The wind was scared yet very clear words poured from it and to Jasper.

_Danger... _

_Jack..._

_Nightmare King..._

The blue in Jasper's eyes darkened into a near black of fury and immediately, Jasper was out of the bed and storming across the room to the door. Mariah quickly scrambled off the bed herself, suddenly worried about her husband. "Jasper?!" When Jasper ignored her, she had to observe his fury when he actually grabbed the door handle (Spikes of ice shot up the wooden surface) and swung it open hard enough that when the door met the wall, it made a very noticeable crack.

Mariah stood there in shock but quickly ran after the man. "Jasper!"

They darted down the hallways until they came to a near stop at the door of their son's room... Mariah froze, connecting both two-and-two together; the wind, Jasper's rage... guards stood at Jack's room trying desperately to open the door. Plus, they could all clearly hear the muffled screams coming from inside of the room which filled the mother and father with terror... Jack...

Mariah glared at Jasper, one, because he did not tell her what was probably going on. Then she glared at the guards.

"What is going on here?! What is wrong with our child!?," Mariah demanded. "We do not know," one of the guards- Aaron- said in worry, through the shrieks. Jasper grew impatient and pushed passed the guards. He tried to open the door, but like Aaron had exclaimed, the door refused to open fully; it only cracked open just a peek, but then was forced back closed. "Damn!" Jasper cursed.

He then backed and the shoved forward with his shoulder making an impact against the wooden surface. It was like a boulder was blocking him, so he tried harder; this time, the door was beginning to break. A guard- Joseph- took an aiding step forward.

"My King, the door-"

"The hell with the door!," Jasper growled. He had to get inside. Jack's screams urged him to. His son was in danger and damn him if he was going to stop. Jasper rammed into the door several more times with much more brutal force and the door showed signs of weakening.

"One... More... Time!"

One last budge was all it took for the door to bust open and immediately all ran inside the room. Frightening, the first thing Jasper saw was Jack, thrashing and screaming tears in the bed. The poor child looked flushed with an abnormal red and his tiny fists clutched tightly onto the bed spread. The bed itself was nearly just a block of ice under the child's winter ignited power. Miranda was next to see Jack and she released a cry of horror.

This looked beyond worse, yet so familiar...

Jasper rushed to Jack along with Mariah who shoved past the guards. Once at their son's bedside, Jasper gently scooped Jack's small upper body in his arms and shook him with just enough force not to break him. "Jack! Wake up, son!" the Winter King pleaded. Sadly, the first few shakes were all in vain.

But a few more shakes, big baby blue eyes snapped open, releasing a ocean of tears. Almost instantly once awaken, Jack lurched up and clutched onto Jasper and Mariah with clear whines escaping his lips. Mariah petted Jack's hair with worry in her eyes and relief that her son had woke up.

"There, there. It's okay, it was just a ni-..."

She froze during her sentence to collect what she was about to say.

No... It couldn't be...

_"Well, well, well... What a lovely sight to see those meant to cause such a bitter cold, all warmed up to a bright young child," _a velvet voice purred from somewhere in the room. The guards took their stance, only to have black grainy tendrils come from the shadows and grasp onto their necks. They were helplessly forced against the wall as submission.

Jasper clenched his teeth at the familiar voice and pulled Mariah and Jack behind him. Jack pressed his face hard against the back of his father's robes, hoping to seek safety. This dark man scared him. By the time he had awoken and saw this man grinning down upon him like a scary monster, to the moment he spoke in a evil whisper.

_~"Run Little Prince, run. For the darkness wants to have fun... Can't hide in the shadows, no they'll find you there, and the moon's Rays will ignore the Winter heir..."~ _

The tyke clenched his eyes shut by the poem... "Don't wet him tawke me, daddy," he whimpered.

Jasper's eyes lowered in pure sympathy and he turned to his child and held onto his smaller hands gently. Putting on a reassuring smile, Jasper whispered, "It will be okay, Jack. Daddy will protect you and Mommy... Now close your eyes, cover your ears, and count until I tell you to stop, okay?"

Jack nodded and began to do so, since he knew his daddy would make the man in the shadows go away. Daddy will protect him. "One. Two. Three..."

"_Wow_, I _am impressed, Jasper. I thought the child would never last his first year in your care,"_ Pitch insulted,_ "by the way, his fear is rather enjoyable._"

Jasper made a low growl in his throat at the thought of the Nightmare King laying a finger on his son, better yet, trying to scar his innocent mind. The wind began to howl around the small family, creating a protective wind circle around them."You stay the hell away from my kid, Black," Jasper spat. He could feel anger grow cold inside of him and below, frost escaped from the soles of his feet which only showed how far that anger was growing. It was then when Jasper felt Mariah's hand softly wrap around his bicep.

"Don't, Jasper," he heard his Queen whisper and understood. Sighing and relaxing his composure, the Winter King silently commanded the wind to blow away the frost. He knew he couldn't go overboard... No matter how pissed he became.

"_Despite your anger, Jasper, I cannot and will no do such.__ The boy's fear is too irresistable_," Pitch crooned.

Mariah scowled, holding Jack closer. "What do you want with him, Pitch?," she demanded. She had that sudden urge to freeze the damn shadow to high hell! She will not let anything such as Pitch Black get another foot near her child.

"_Nothing for now, my dear. But when the time comes... I can't promise that the boy will stay forever in your arms... You both know it was never meant to be..." _

The winter parents' eyes casted down by that statement.

_"But until then, this is goodbye. Sweet dreams, my Little Prince..."_

With that, the room went dead silent and the guards were released from their bindings, coughing up for air. Aaron stood straight and glared firmly at the others who struggled to regain composure. "Boys! Perimeter search, make sure that damn shadow is not around! Light up every dark space if possible! Move!"

"Yes sir!"

"Right away!"

"Let's go chaps!"

...

The guards rushed out the room doors, leaving the two distressed parents at the gravity of silence. Neither knew how to comprehend what they had just witnessed or heard.. It was just too horrific to rethink...

Mariah started to cry and held Jack closer to her chest. Jack clenched his eyes shut tighter as his voice wavered during his counting for he did not know what was going on. Jasper felt rage within him. He did not understand why Pitch Black would want Jack, but at the same time, he could understand why he would want Jack...

Jasper just feared that his son was in greater danger than imagined...

Sighing, the Winter father turned to Jack and gently grabbed the two small trembling hands, pulling them away from Jack's ears. Jack's counting still wavered.

"You can stop, son," Jasper whispered softly.

Jack opened his eyes, revealing baby blues of terror. It broke both Jasper's and Mariah's hearts... Just to see their precious baby boy in terror... To know that he wonders if he will be safe... The poor boy's bottom lip trembled and tears flooded those big blue like wide oceans.

"... Papa," Jack whimpered in a small voice before bursting into tears.

Immediately, Jasper wrapped his arms around his family, pulling both his wife and son in his arms as he would try to shield them from all evil. He wished it was that simple...

Gratefully, Jack snuggled his head into his father's shoulder, feeling safe as ever once more. His mommy and daddy will protect him from the monster man. He knew it; his daddy was strong and his mommy is so smart, that evil man in the shadows would not stand a chance.

Little did Jack know, Mariah and Jasper thought differently. Their hearts were weighed down with worry...

"What will we do?," Mariah whispered to her husband, "Pitch has gotten stronger."

"Not strong enough yet."

"Yes, Jasper, but who knows... He said 'when the time comes' what do you think he means exactly?"

Jasper was silent for a moment...

"Think about it Jasper, we cannot risk leaving our son for the taking..."

"... You're right."

... "Okay. So what is it that we should do?"

...

"We signal the Guardians."

* * *

**You may review and give me feedback on this newer chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

_The Guardians_

** Thanks for supporting!**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

_Little Prince not strong just yet,_

_had four worriors of light to have him guarded,_

_they fought the darkness of Pitch's fearling men,_

_North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny... The Guardians..._

_By: Me_

* * *

"And you do thif... No! You do it wong!... No you don't do thaf, Daddy!"

Jasper sat on the blue carpet stair case, having Jack who was all normal and joyous, teach him some hand illusion tricks. It was a surprise that the child had so quickly recovered from what should have been a traumatizing experience that took place just a few hours ago. Thanks to Jasper regaining his son back to that cheerful calm stance, Jack was soon spending the special time with his daddy.

...

Mariah on the other hand, paced the floor, waiting for their guests to arrive; her brows were scrunched in worry, concern and impatient. They could have- they were just one minute away from possibly losing Jack to a great enemy they thought was dead. If Jasper had not broken down the door... MIM only knows what damage Pitch could have done to Jack. But the nightmare, that confused her greatly.

Why would Pitch come back at such a time- how in hell did he find out about Jack?! Fear was one thing that didn't belong in the Winter Kingdom. How long has Pitch known about this... Maybe the word of Mariah being impregnated that nearly every immortal has heard got out to Pitch...

God forbid Pitch has been watching them the whole time.

Just remembering the horrifying sight of their poor son screaming as he thrashed in his bed gave Mariah chills all over. She never wanted to see her baby boy in such position again. Thank MIM Jack was able to wake up or that the dream was not so vivid.

Sighing, the Winter Queen rubbed her aching temples. Hopefully the Guardians can be able to aid them, any risk was necessary to keep their son safe.

... Anything...

"Hey Mariah Dear, you would really expect this to be ridiculously silly... But once you try... It's... It's really difficult," Jasper said as he tried achieving what the toddler was trying to teach him. Mariah shook her head with a sigh. And clearly Jasper was too amused to notice the big picture. Well, at least he is keeping Jack's state of mind stable.

"Jasper, when are the Guardians arriving?," Mariah asked impatiently.

"Do not worry, love."

"How can I not when..." Mariah bowed her head and buried her face in her hands. Jasper, noticing his wife's distress, gently told Jack to keep settled- kissing the top of his son's hair- and walked over to the Wintress. There, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her back closely against his chest. As their bodies touched, a soft layer of frost blinded between them, revealing a sign of trust and comfort.

Slightly, Mariah went Latin her husband's arms. Jasper rested his chin on her frail shoulder. "Honey. Worrying won't help you at all. You need to think of the greater good. For our son," he whispered encouragingly. Mariah closed her eyes with a sigh.

"How can I... Jack could have been taken from us, Jasper- I would expect that you'd be concerned as well."

"I am concerned- greatly concerned... But not worried, because I made a promise that I- with all my rendering strength- would protect my family and my kingdom. I will not let anything happen to you or our son, even if I am... Wounded or ceased during the process."

Gently, Jasper gripped onto both of her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Do you believe in me, Mariah."

Mariah tilted her head. "Of coarse I do, Jasper."

"Good. Because you and that miracle"- Jasper nodded his head towards Jack- "Is all I need to keep me going."

...

**_BANG! Clash! Shatter! _**

_"Did I hear boogieman mess vith Winter King's son!?" _a loud Russian voice boomed from the doors that had swung open. Both King and queen swerved their head towards the same direction where the big heavy footsteps were coming from. Jasper smiled in amusement while Mariah was frowning like a beast.

There goes her special ice vase that took her weeks to make.

Immediately, Jack jumped up from the steps and his big blue eyes lit in excitment. He knew that voice! A voice he has heard so many times before and that was the greatest wonderful voice that would get him wondering. Finally, after a series of heavy footsteps, the ice doors swung open and into the room, a bulky man with a large red coat, a white beard, and jolly in size with two sabers at his waist marched in with a fierce grin.

Puffing his chest out and standing straighter, the man crossed his arms, revealing two tattoos- 'Naughty and Nice'- on each arm as the sleeves from his coat slipped up.

"Now. Vhat does Pitch want vith nephew?," the man, or "_North_" demanded.

Before anyone answered, he felt a sudden tug on his pant legs and gazed down with a loud "Hm?". There, Jack was crawled up on his muscled leg, hanging onto him like a monkey as he giggled happily. The boy's eyes were bright and his smile that held tiny white teeth stretched widely as the boy giggled happily.

"Uncle Norf!," Jack gasped. North laughed joyfully. Such a great moment to see how much the boy had grown after long steady years. Booming with a laugh, he cupped the child in his meaty hands and lifted the Jack's frail body under the arms and threw him up then catches him. "Hello, _malchik_! You've grown!," North chuckled, spinning the child around. Jack squealed with delight and placed his small hands in both sides of North's face.

"Uncle! You pwomised me a pwesent!," Jack reminded with a pout. North nodded. How could he deny that adorable look? "Dat you are vright," he agreed, "But you have been on Naughty List, Jack."

Jack shook his head fiercely. "Nuh-uh!"

A sly twinkle lit in North's eyes as he gave Jack a fake disappointing sigh. "I guess I just cannot give present." Already, a river of tears made its way across the Winter Prince's eyes. Such a heartbreaking sight. Mariah crossed her arms, feeling a bit of that motherly aggravation and Jasper had a small amused smile in his eyes.

Jack stuck out his trembling bottom lip. "B-But... You pwomised," he whimpered.

"Aw, have some compassion, North!" Jasper hollered playfully.

"Nicholas, if you make my baby cry..." Mariah growled warningly.

Norton snorted a laughter and looked up thoughtfully. 'Hmmm... Vell I might have something even more special than toy."Then, he pulled out a small snowflake necklace from his pocket; the outlining of the snowflake was a brilliant silver mixed with gold and inside the snowflake held different mixtures of colored liquid, like the ones in an aurora. Jack gasped in amazement.

"Took a lot to ask MIM to give some of aurora light," North exclaimed brightly as he hooked it around Jack's small neck. Jack lifted the smal snowflake in his palm and watched as the bright aurora glowed in his touch. Everything so magical he has ever seen.

The tyke giggled and jumped up, wrapping his small arms partially across North's neck. North hugged back, engulfing the tiny form in his arms. He too, had been worried for Jack. The moment he heard that Pitch had unexpectedly visited his nephew with such a haunting greeting, he came immediately.

Just to see Jack still happy brought an immense happiness and relief to him.

"_N_o'_th!_ _Ah_ _told_ _ya_ _to __hol'_ _up_, _ya_ _grumby_!," an Australian voice echoed from the other side of the door, followed by a series of thumping feet. Jack, unfamiliar with the voices, quickly hid behind North, watching as three other spirits came through.

One was a rainbow feathered lady, with big pink eyes and long eyelashes. Around her was a small swarm of humming bird creatures with long beaks yet held her skin pink face. They looked like small hybrids Jack has heard in the stories that Jasper has read to him. Other than that, she looked awfully beautiful as she hovered above the ground using her lovely batting wings.

Next to her small golden man, and to Jack's astonishment, he looked to be made of... Sand? It glowed in a eerie way and some of the golden sand at the tip of his nubby nose had a small tint of red. He looked to be harmless, instead his kinder gold eyes have spotted Jack and he smiled, waving. On the side of this, he formed a golden bowler hat in his hand at tipped it over his head. Jack gasped in astonishment. That looked so amazing to the Winter child.

Finally a tall furry creature stood next to the sandyman in a tall stance. He stood like a man but was covered with blue and silver fur and two long ears at the top of his head. On each arm, were weird markings Jack has never seen before and hooked across his torso was a brown sash. In tiny compartments were colored eggs and two boomerangs.

All of them looked _very _familiar to Jack, like he has heard of them before. Perhaps one of the guards that enjoyed reading to Jack every now and then have read him a book of each of these persons.

North glanced down at his alerted nephew and pushed Jack gently in front of him with a small smile. "Jack, I am sure you've been told about Guardians right?"

Jack blinked up at North, then at the three newcomers who were now watching him with wide eyes. Jack pursed his lips. Guardians? Of coarse he has heard. Like his uncle, Guardians are those who protect children of the world. They are strong and powerful and can defeat anything that comes to harm. Jack admires their courage.

Jack nodded nervously.

"Vell, this are my comrads: Bunny. The Easter Bunny and Guardian of Hope," North pointed to the furry creature.

"Sandy. The Sandman and the Guardian of Dreams," he pointed to the golden man.

"And Tooth. The Toothfairy and Guardian of Memories..." He pointed to the bird lady.

Jack gasped as it finally hit him. He has heard of them before!

"This is your son, Mariah and Jasper?! So it is true, you have birth an immortal child?! Oh, he's _adorable!," _Tooth squealed, zipping towards Jack. Now that she was close, Jack gathered his courage and brushed his tiny finger down a feather. It was very soft and it glossed in the light. "Pretty," he cooed, smiling brightly.

"Oh my! Just look at those sparkles of teeth!," gasped Tooth as she opened Jack's mouth, looking over every snowy white incisor. "Like freshly fallen snow, especially for one his age, oh this is beyond amazing!" Jack was taken back but didn't fight back. It kinda tickled and felt weird. He knew the Toothfairy loved teeth, but he always thought it was right after the tooth was placed under the pillow that she became this happy.

"Toothina, do not inspect my child," Mariah chuckled. Tooth retracted her hands from Jack's mouth and blushed. "Sorry," she whispered and regained composure once more. The small fairies around her circled around Jack, overlooking him with amazement as if he were MIM himself. One of them came over and nudged her head lightly against the boy's cheek with a humming delight.

Jack giggled for it tickled and petted the small fairy's head with his small hand. Then, he walked from Tooth and up to Sandy. As he observed, he could see that this was really sand that littered the spirit's body. Just in case, Jack pinched a bit off Sandy's arms, inspecting it closely. "Mommy don't wike dusty," the child scolded, rubbing his small fingers against the captured sand. Sandy could not help but silently laugh at Jack's scolding and he lightly sprinkled a bit over Jack's nose, causing the Winter Prince to sneeze.

Rubbing his nose with a small giggle, Jack walked over to Bunny. But in his perspective, Buny didn't look like a... Bunny. The Easter Guardian smiled down at the boy. "'Ello mate," Bunny greeted. Jack quicker an eyebrow. And he didn't sound like what the Easter Bunny would sound like. So it couldn't be a bunny... Perhaps...

"I nevew thought a kangawoo could way eggs?," Jack said in confusion. Bunny furbrows bounced up by the statement. "Kangaroo?" Where did that come from? Chuckling, Bunny crouches a bit more down so he was nearly face-to-face with Jack, "Nah ankle bita, ahm a bunny. The Easta Bunny."

Jack shook his head with a giggle, poking his finger against Bunny nose.

"No! You a kangawoo! Daddy told me."

Everyone except Jack, glared at Jasper, who laughed innocently. "I ha-ave no idea what he's talking about." When he saw that no one was believing in his response, his laughter died away and he looked at Jack. "Jack, how about you go practice those hand illusions, okay son?"

Jack nodded.

"Otay, daddy!," he chirped before skipping away.

They all watched him skip away; the Guardians eyes were lit with pure amazement. Tooth sighed. "So that is the first Sprite that has ever been birthed... He is absolutely breathtaking."

Mariah glanced back at her child and smiled sadly. "You don't know the half of it..."

Now that they were alone, Bunny asked, "So... Pitch is back?"

Jasper pinched his nose bridge, groaning at the question. "Yes. He is."

The atmosphere grew slightly colder and the Guardians eyes glowed with sheer fright. North stepped up. "Vhy does he want Jack?" he demanded.

Jasper shook his head with a shrug. He had a good guess, but he just knew the exact idea. "I do not know... All I really know is that Jack is in danger and we need somewhere safe for him..." Jasper closed his eyes, knowing that what he was going to say would hurt. Badly. "... Until we get all this situated," he finished.

North nodded in understanding. He could already feel what Jasper was feeling. He knew exactly what the Winter King meant. Breathing out, North placed a comforting hand upon the shorter man's shoulder.

"vhat eez it you vant me to do, Jasper."

Jasper was quite for a moment, trying to hold back whatever sorrow that could escape his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath and looked down, trying to hide his pain. For anchor, he grasped tightly onto Mariah's hand; she squeezed his hand back reassuringly, ignoring the frost that crept up her icy skin.

"Just for now... I thought it'll be best if Jack... Stays with you. If there is _anyone _on this damned earth that could protect my son for the longest time... I know it is the Guardians, North," he gazed firmly at the other Guardians, understanding that he was putting his _son's _life in their hands, "all of you. Pleas don't fail us. Mariah and I."

A tear rolled down Mariah's cheek and it quickly turned to a layer of frost.

Jasper held her close. "Protect our child."

The four protectors nodded their heads with firm strong faces.

"We will," Bunny said bravely, standing taller.

"We _all _will," Tooth followed.

Sandy formed a image of a sword over his spiky hair and pounded his fist in the palm of his hand.

North stood in front of his comrades; his glass blue hues held a flame inside each orb... The flame of a Guardian...

"Vith our lives..."

* * *

"But I don't wanna go, Papa!" Jack whined, clutching his small fists onto his father's robes. His small face was a tinted violet as a few tears slipped from his big baby blues. Jasper held back his own tears and lowered down to meet Jack's gaze.

Gently, he grasped onto both of Jack's small hands together into his own larger hands. He looked deep into his child's eyes. Took one more look at his beautiful baby boy's face. A living and growing complexion of both he and Mariah...

The true beauty of what all can see to. So valuable and so genuine that Jack is beyond just a priceless treasure. He is his baby boy, his son... His everything. Jasper hated- _hated _to know the fact that Jack must not spend everyday- not even a sing one, in this palace until all is resolved. Jack won't be able to spend however long it is, in the arms of Jasper and Mariah.

Jasper wanted to see his baby boy grow, Mariah wanted to see her son become strong.

"Jack, son, look at me," Jasper said firmly, but his voice was awfully shaky. A bit tight Jack felt his father's hands squeeze onto his. The child obeyed and sniffled. Jasper cupped Jack's face in one hand, feeling lax when Jack leaned into it.

"It won't be too long, my son. At least I hope not."

"But I wanna stay."

"I know you do, I want yo to stay as well... But there are reasons you mustn't."

Jack's eyes lowered as well as his chin, but Jasper slipped two fingers under the boy's chin and lifted his son's head up. The Winter King gave the Winter Prince a small soft smile, "Hey... Don't be so sad. You must always smile and laugh... Believe it or not, you always laughed." Jack made a soft chuckle as his father softly knocked his finger against his chin.

Jasper's eyes lit up just a bit by the cherishing sound his child made. So innocent. It only encouraged the Winter King that to let go for now was the best thing to do. For Mariah. For their child. Jack's small hand grasped softly onto Jasper's robed writs.

"You pwomise?"

Jasper nodded and he kissed Jack softly on his forehead. A small layer of frost spread over the small area before disappearing into Jack's eyes.

"... I promise. Just be a strong, good boy for Uncle North and the Guardians, kay?"

Jack nodded. Jasper smiled and pulled his child in a tight embrace in which Jack easily melted into. Jasper reached up and pulled the silver band from Jack's head, but Jack hardly noticed nor minded.

"Just remember, Jack... Everything I will ever do is to protect you."

...

After a minute or so, Jack hesitantly pulled away and grabbed onto North's large offering hand, following him out the doors.

"Can I dwive dif time?," he asked. North could not help but burst into laughter along with Bunny, who's laughter soon died out. "Please don't, No'th," the Pooka warrior begged.

Tooth noticed the sad sight of the Winter King who stood still, staring down at silver band as if it were a fragile figure of ash. She bit the bottom of her lip. From were she hovered, she could easily see the heavy river of tears glistening over the Winter King's eyes and she knew he was just trying so hard to keep them from falling.

She couldn't understand his pain, but at the same time, could render half of it. Mariah had to run somewhere else in the kingdom before she could break down in front of everyone. Tooth could just feel their grief.

Jack is very precious.

The Fairy Queen sighed and hovered over to Jasper, placing a soft hand on Jasper's shoulder. To her touch, Jasper's shoulder tensed just a bit. "North would be proud of you Jasper, for holding it in, despite the agonizing pressure."

Jasper inhaled deeply and Tooth could see his fingers tense and shake around the rim of Jack's band. Frost crept over the silver. She hesitantly placed her hand over one of Jasper's. "Just let some loose, Jasper..."

Jasper released a rough gasp by her words and clenched his eyes shut. "I can't Toothina. I'll-"

Before he could finish, she pulled him close against her chest and held him there. "Don't speak, Blizzard. Don't speak. I know what you can do, believe me I know... Just let some pressure off. Okay? It's alright, I'll be fine. The kingdom will be fine... Jack will be fine," she cooed motherly. Inside, something screamed for her to beware and something more deeper- her instincts, told her to fly away as fast as possible. She understood what she was asking for, she knew well. She could just feel the man making a decision.

Jasper bit tightly on his lip, so rough it began to bleed. That single drop of crimson slipped down his chin like a slow stream, and it immediately froze into a single deep red hail stone. Finally, a single tear escaped from his eye. Like sap from a tree, it made it halfway down his cheek... And when it did, his skin turned a bit of an odd darkish pale color. His hair grew a darker silver and frost began to rapidly shoot from under his feet.

The Winter King made a low growl- low and and inhuman and he jolted- or at least tried to yank away from Tooth's arms, but she held him tighter, shivering by how icy cold he was becoming. Gibberish of low growls and whisper slipped at a quick pace from Jasper's lips and his body lightly thrashed in Tooth's hold. Tooth herself was surprised by her strength.

The wind howled around them.

Tooth began to shiver from the cold, but she never thought twice of letting go. Her beautiful pink glass eyes were squinted with a slight worry as she saw frost crawl onto the walls and beginning to come out as icy thorns. Her breath became more tremble like and she inhaled deeply to stop it from coming out so vague. To not focus on the fearing site and more on Jasper himself, she closed her eyes and held onto him tighter. Jasper seemed to be unaware of her existence. More black seeped into his eyes.

"It's okay, Jasper... You're strong enough..."

* * *

**Yeah, I love the whole winter dark theme, so I guess I gave y'all more of a treat! Be sure to re-review this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Day In Hell

**SOOORRRRYYY! Life is handing me down, but I am counting it as joy! Here is this chappie so Support with love!**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

_Little prince safe and sound,_

_from the nightmares that lurk around,_

_he is a handful the Guardians discovered,_

_but there is more to uncover..._

_By: Me_

* * *

The Guardians walked through the Santoff Claussen doors with a laughing Jack. "Kangawoo scream like mommy!," the tyke squealed. North snickered as he pointed at the dreadful pooka, that had gotten sleigh sick.

"We're takin' mah tunnles next time," Bunny moaned.

"Okay, nephew," North began, "stay put, ve don't vant..."

Just as the Cossack turned around, he saw the small figure of Jack, darting away, and knew exactly what the toddler wanted.

_"Toys!,"_ Jack squealed with hands in the air. "Oh no," North whispered. "What's the matter, North?," Tooth asked. North turned to her with worried eyes. "Yetis just installed knew voodchipper, large oven eez on, sharp objects, and vorst..."

They turned to see a elf doing a happy dance in the middle of the room for no apperent reason. "Elves..." The other three Guardians placed together what North was trying to say, and gasped. As they understood, elves, sharp objects... burning ovens... and woodchippers did not mix with a wild, joyfull child like Jack Frost. North couldn't even handle _Jasper! _

"Search every small place!," North ordered, rushing away to look for his nephew. The others got to work as well.

* * *

Jack wandered around the workshop, looking for at least a toy, but found nothing useful. Until... Right on a shelf, he found just what he needed, and just what he wanted.

A stuff, white bunny.

Instantly, his child eagerness instincts jumped into motion. Never minding the jar of scissors or the sharp tools, the young winter prince stood on his tiptoes and reached a small hand onto the shelf. His fingertips brushed against the soft fabric of the bunny, just not quite there, so he reached more.

Instead, he accidentaly swept off a hammar... That fell _cenemeters _from him. Suddenly, the doors of the room swung open, revealing _Phil, _North's head yeti. Once Phil saw Jack's hand and body near the deadly objects, his eyes went wide as a yeti in headlights.

"_Oh! Gwarbalablag!,"_ he cried, rushing forward.

Jack swished his head toward the yeti and instantly shot up in fear. So big, so hairy, and looking so feirce, Phil looked like a monster to Jack, and the tyke did one thing a child does if they see a monster.

_Shriek._

_"DAAADDDYYYYYYY!"_

Since Jasper had been a hero and protector to Jack, he came to mind first. Instantly, frost shot over everything and the wind flung open the windows, scaring the wits out of Phil. Jack began crying out loud in fear; his wails were pure loud. Phil covered his hidden ears, bareing the most terrible noise had ever heard, and would anything to stop it. His eyes noticed the stuff bunny on the shelf and connected the dots.

Quickly, he gave it to Jack, who instantly stopped crying, and looked at it with a sniffle.

"Gwarablaga?," Phil said, giving the object a shake.

Jack's face turned to joy and with a laugh, he hugged it close to his chest, and snuggled his cheek to the cotton. "Hoppy!," he named it. Phil watched in amusement as Jack made hopping motions with the bunny, saying "Hop, hop, hop!"

Again, the doors swung open, and North walked in. The leader was relieved to see his nephew in one peice, and lifted Jack in his massive hands. "Oh! Don't vrun off like zat, Jack! Vhat vould Mariah say?," North scolded. _Or do._

"Norf! Big hairy puppy gafe me Hoppy!," Jack said, shaking his new stuff friend in North's face. North gazed amusingly at Phil and said, "Aw! Very cute, Phil." Phil shot an offended glare at North.

"Gwarbalabargal!"

"Hey! No language shall be used vith me, sweetness," North teased.

"Phil?," Jack questioned, catching the yeti's name. "Phil!"

"_No'th? Did ya find 'im yet?,"_ Bunny's voice hollered from outside. "Yes Bunny," North replied. Tooth was the first to zip through the door, and snatched Jack from North's hands. "Thank goodness, you're alright! Oh... North is a no good, dirty old geezer," she crooned.

"Hey!," North cried, offended by her words.

"Well it's true!"

Sand went to Jack and patted the boy on the head, earning a giggle from the child. Jack then spotted Bunny and jumped from Tooth's hands, and ran to the Pooka. "Look!," he said, holding up Hoppy. Bunny couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Adorable, mate."

That night, he regreted saying that, because little did the Guardians knew, Jack wasn't just a child... But a living _Hell._

* * *

"No! I donf wanna!"

"Jack, you get in this shower right this instant!," Tooth demanded.

"No!"

Only three hours that the Guardians have had Jack, and already North was covering his ears, Bunny was repeatedly banging his head on the table, and Sandy was silently crying in the corner. Tooth, on the other hand, was trying to catch Jack to take him a bath, but Jack refused to get cleaned.

Clearly he liked the feeling of being covered in glue and glitter from 5 minutes of arts and crafts, and painted in green from paint fight with the elves. "Ow in the 'ell does Jasper and Mariah put up with this?!," Bunny complained.

"How about ve ask zem?"

Quickly, North lifted a white orb from his pocket and shook. Moments later, Jasper's face appeared.

_"Yes?"_

"Jasper, ven Jack eez running up and down valls... Vhat do ve do?"

_"Dammnit, North. Three hours and you are already having problems with a three year old?!"_

"_Your _three year old."

_"... Good point. Get me Jack."_

North held the orb to Nack, who's eyes brightened at the sight of his father's face. "Daddy!" Jasper's eyes widened by the replection of the messy Jack and had to take immediet action.

_"Jackson. Get in the bath." _

Jack folded his arms and pursed his lips. "No!," he protested. Jasper sighed and did one thing he knew best. One brutal thing that would frighten a strong man to death.

_"Mariah!~"_

Jack gasped and ran into the bathroom, holding Hoppy to his chest. "Thank you, Jasper," North said.

_"Take care of my kid, North."_

The orb then dimmed and North stuffed it back in his pocket. "'E calls 'is wife ta scare the little wanka?," Bunny questioned. North snorted a chuckle. "Yeah. Eff he did zat to me, I vould be scared too."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

* * *

All tuckered out, Jack laid asleep on a small bed in a guest room North held for him. "He sure is a handful, North. How long will this go?," Tooth asked in a small voice.

"As long as eet has to. I vill keep Jack safe, even eef eet kills me," North said firmly, "I owe Jasper my life for vhat he has done to keep my home in place. I vill not fail him."

"But what if Pitch-"

"I von't let zat demon get him."

Tooth smiled softly, then flew out the room, leaving North with Jack. "I vill fight for you, Jack. Eet eez vhat makes me Guardian... Your Guardian."

* * *

**Cute? Funny? Adorable? I MUST KNOW! Okay, that is a wrap for now, so have a nice life and SUPPORT! God bless! 3...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Answers_

**Geez, how long has it beem since I've updated? *Ducks a flying chair* ... I take that as a very long while. Um before you kill me, let the reading begin. **

* * *

_Little prince a mind full of wonder, _

_and a power kept from sight of evil that blunders, _

_but when he gets answers he was seeking, _

_will it mean much more to him than worth meaning? _

_by: ME_

* * *

107, yeah, and Jack was only seven in immortality view. Side note, immortals are ageless, but like seasonal spirits they grow, but stop at a certain time. Either ways, Jack was still a little boy and had the mind of a child. But though he was a natural winter sprite, he had a rough time controlling his powers.

Sometimes, they scared him when frost shoots everywhere or when the winds blow in a small blizzard. It was neccassary that he absolutely did not cry otherwise the elves would freeze by the cold temperatures. But Jack couldn't help it.

At some points, he would cry because he missed him parents, his old bed, his father's chasing and mother's complaints, and the funny arguments his father and mother would get into. He missed home. Here, it was great, but there was a problem.

He was never allowed to go outside.

One day, Jack was running around, holding Hoppy like a spaceship, when he noticed that one of the yetis left the main door open.

The sight of hills of white caught the tyke's attention , that he just _had _to take a close look- a touch. Quickly, Jack ran to the door and looked cautiously down at the snow. The flurries of chilly air and snow brushed against his cheeks, making him moan in delight. God, how he missed that feeling.

Looking back at the snow, slowly he tapped the layer of crushed ice with his toe. Feeling relaxed, his whole small foot sunk into the deep snow. Jack giggled at the tickle touch of cold. He remembers this feeling! He then placed the other foot in the snow until the shredded ice until it rose to his waist.

Eyes lit up in joy and the toddler began to roll in the snow. Suddenly...

"Mal'chik! Vhat are you doing?!"

Jack was scooped up by familiar large hands and brought inside the shop. It was a worried to death North, who took the liberty to shut the door; Jack watched in sadness as his little winter wonderland hid from his eyes once more. North locked the door then gazed at his nephew. "Nephew, you cannot just go out like zat!" he scolded.

"But I never get to go outside, Uncle North!" Jack whined.

North gave him a sad look. "Why can't I? I know that you tell me all the time that it's not safe, but _why _is it not safe? Who or what am I hiding from?" North remained silent at his nephew's question and sucked in a breath before crouching down and placing a large hand on the boy's shoulder, looking into baby blues.

"Listen, vhen you get older I vill tell you, until zen I don't to hear another word about outside, understood?" he said sternly. Jack held back a sob until a tear ran down his face and he quickly ran back, dragging Hoppy along. North held his heart that clenched, feeling a child's hope shrivel slowly. If only Jack could know.

* * *

_210\. _Yup, Jack was now ten years old and was having an _indoor _party... For 209th time. Being so, he decided to stay at the far side of the room and watch the flurries of snow from through the window; his eyes glistened plainly, wondering what the snow felt like now since it had been what? A century. At the moment, he felt a presence sit beside him. "Everything alvight Mal'chik?" North questioned. Jack didn't look at him. "Yeah," he said in a meek tone, "but I'm really not in the mood for parties."

"Vut eet eez your birthday. You live another year and zat's all you vreally need!"

The joyous tone North used made Jack smile a bit, but then it faded. "That's good, but... Why is it so needy to live another year or day... When there is nothing to live for it?" he asked.

"Do you _want _your mother to strangle everyone?" a distant familiar voice spoke.

Jack swished his head to where the voice came from and smiled brightly befor jumping to his feet. "Mother! Father!" he cheeered, hugging his parents, who gathered him up. "Haha, my son! Nice to see you are unharmed," Jasper exclaimed, ruffling Jack's hair. "Oh, my preciouse little prince!" Mariah cooded. Before Jack knew it, she lifted him by the face and nuzzled his cheek with her nose, planting small kisses here and there. "Mother, you're embarrassing me," Jack whined.

Mariah giggled and placed Jack down, wiping a tear from her eye. "Sorry... I just miss you my blizzard. Oh I just need you home." Jack's eyes brightened a bit at that.

Home= outside!

"Then how about I go home with you then?" he suggested. Jasper and Mariah gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry my boy, but right now is not the proper time," Jasper said softly. Jack bowed his head in sadness. "Why?" he whispered, "why can't I? Please... Tell me." Jack looked at them with pleading baby blues. He needed, just needed to know.

Mariah's eyes lowered and she gazed at her husband.

"I think it is time that he must know, my love."

Jasper nodded and flicked his wrist, sending a magicall swirl of frost in the air as it mended with the moon's light. Jack's face lit in amazement. The Guardians stayed silent.

"Listen very carefully, my son," Jasper said.

The frost formed to a foggy image of Jasper and Mariah, hugging each other and laughing. Above them was a thought cloud that contained smaller images of a baby carriage, a baby rattle, and a baby. Jack couldn't help but giggle.

Before you were concieved, your mother and I had the dream like any other married couple would have... To start a family of our own," Jasper began.

_The image then changed to Mariah crying uncontrollably and Jasper with his broad arms wrapped around her. _"But like eveey other... We are immortal. Meaning your mother did not have the capability to concieve a child." Jack's face saddened a bit at this, but he kept silent.

_The image changed to a woman... A beautiful woman in draping robes and vines coiled around her, holding a hand to Mariah's stomach. _

"But then Mother Nature came to us and along with the power God and the MIM had given her, she gave your mother a child to invest. But there was one condition... _you _had to be guarded for she warned us that soon there will be an evil creature in the shadows, creeping to strike..."

_There was then an image of Jack, twirling joyfully with Jasper and Mariah giggling and laughing in pleasure. _"And if we were not careful..." _Suddenly, during the joyous time, black foggy creatures and large claw hands gripped Jasper's and Mariah's figures and drowned them in darkeness. _Jack's eyes widened in terror at what he was witnessing. _His lone figure, who shivered in fear, was surrounded by beasts of black and a tal man with spiked hair. _

Wait, Jack thought, I remember him! In my dreams!

_The dark man raised his hands in the air and brought the beasts down on Jack's shaking figure... A echoed shriek filled the room before the frost disappeared. _

Jack was startled and ran against the first body he could find to cling onto which was Bunny's. Bunny rubbed the boy's back, feeling balls of cold fists clinging onto his fur. "Self explanitory," Jasper finished. Mariah held back a sob and walked to Jack, seeing the strong layer of frost curl under his feet. Bunny held back a cold hiss feeling frost crawl on him as well. "Jasper," North called. Jasper looked at the lead Guardian.

"Can I speak vith you?" The Winter King followed North to the farside of the room.

Meanwhile, Mariah lifted Jack's head to her's, and was revealed wide terrified baby blues, filled with tears. "Momma," Jack whimpered. Mariah gave him a sad look before quickly pulling him from Bunny's arms and holding his head to her chest; both letting go of their tears. Jack clutched onto his mother's silk frost robes, adding more frost to the fabric by the fear swelling inside him. Mariah tangled her soft hands in her son's snowy white hair, just wanting him to feel safe.

"Are you sure he vas ready to hear zat?" North questoined. Jasper sighed.

"He should know... He must be ready."

"For vhat? I, we von't let Pitch get him. It von't be possible."

Jasper gazed at North with firm blues. "We must prepare for the impossible."

North nodded in understanding then looked at Jack, who still clinged onto Mariah like a lifeline, and breaking down sobs while the other Guardians comforted him. "And Jack... How vill he prepare for ze impossible?"

Jasper looked at his son, seeing the boy as something more. "Jack... Jack is very strong, and is built more than a child... His mind, his soul, his complete being... Is more than any other I have ever witnessed. His power is great in heart... Probably greater than mine. He will need much preparing... And no matter how far I am, I will guide him through the steps of mastering his abilities and gifts. North smiled and placed a hand on the father's shoulder.

"Count me in."

* * *

**Review I guess. PLEASE it inspires me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outside?_ Yes! _

**_Thank you! I can kiss you all!... Sorry that was weird... Can I hug you? Let me know! _**

_Disclaimer_

* * *

_Little Prince 316 years later, _

_finally gets the chance to discover, _

_what had been awaiting for him outside, _

_but the world is filled with dark lies... _

_By: ME_

* * *

_"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" _

Baby blues snapped open with a startled gasp from a small peek under the frosted covers. A deep groan rumbled and a hand reached out from the covers and going under the bed; fingers roaming till they brushed against a pointed hat and clutched onto it, yanking up to the surface. It was an elf "_Dingle" _who was creating the noise. The elf was pulled up to meet agrivated, narrowed blue eyes.

It was Jack.

And this prince was not so little anymore. He looked more of a young man than a child, for he now aged to 316 years old. Well... Today he was that age. "What have I told you, Dingle? I don't care what North assigned you, I don't need an alarm!" Jack said angrily, shaking the elf feircely and causing the bell on the pointed hat's tip to create jingle noises. Once he finished, Dingle gave a dizzy nod in understanding.

Jack took a calm breath and stood with a stretch.

"M'sorry, Dingle. *YaAwn*... What day is it?"

Dingle's face brightened with a smile and he freed himself from Jack's hand before going under the bed and pulling out a party hat. Jack smiled softly and picked up the item. "Already?" _  
_

Jack gazed up at the clock seeing it was 9:00am. "Well," he said, flicking his wrist to creat a swirl of frost. He smirked with an idea. "How about we try one more time?" he asked. Dingle's eyes widened and he immediately ran back under the bed. Jack frowned in disapproval. "Oh no you don't," he said, reaching under and grabbing Dingle once again by the hat. He then walked out his room and tip toed down the quiet hallways, past the rooms where the elves and yetis slept comfortly. Jack peeked through one door where a group- no a _pile _of yetis were stacked on each other, snoring rumbles. The teen poked his head back out with awkward eyes.

Well, where _some _slept comfortly.

Sneaking some more, Jack had made it to the room where none other than North slept on his massive bed, snoring like a yeti; his large hand weakly held a bottle of vodka.

_I think I may want a camera this time, _Jack thought smuggly to himself. He set Dingle down on the floor and crouched down. "You know what to do," he whispered. Dingle nodded shakily and quickly but soothly walked over to North's bed. A sweat drop ran down the elf's face as he stared up at the large grubby hand that hung above his hat's tip. _You've done this times before, Dingle! Be a_ _manelf!, _Dingle told himself. Very quietly, he slipped under the bed and searched till his eyes detwcted a long stick. Grabbing it with tiny hands, je began dragging the stick quietly. He felt victory rage inside as hfe crawled out from under the bed. Jack also felt victory... That is...

Until Dingle slipped with the staff ready to hit the hard floor; the elf wavering desperetly to regain balance. "No!" Jack whispered/cried, before he could stop himself.

Big mistake.

His fear, his panic caused the wind to launch the stick into the air **(I'm doing this with Jack's staff btw if you figured the tweek)**, and Dingle along. "Uh oh," Jack said. The staff began to jerk, twirl, and fly full speed around the room. "EEEEEEEEEHHH!" Dingle shrieked as in 'Dear Lord, help me!' Jack stood and quickly tried controlling the staff to lower his friend and itself down, but it was too hard with Dingle screaming. "Dingle!- shshsh, stop screaming! You're gonna wake up North!" the winter prince hissed in a quiet tone. His eyes glanced at North who started squirming in his bed.

Closing his eyes, Jack focused on the wind. "Come on, come on, Jack. Control it... Control it." Jack reopened his eyes...

To see the staff driving straight towards hi, Dingle screaming in alert. Baby blue orbs widened and before Jack knew it, he automatically grabbed the crook and was dragged up on the ride. _"Ah! Uncle!" _he was able to cry out before both him and him were launched out the room. North, hearing his nephew, shot up. "Mal'chik?"

Thousands of thoughts ran through the Guardian's head. Had Pitch found Jack?! Did Jack think he could win a fight with the elves?!... Woodchipper?! Quickly, North got to his feet and in his rudoulph PJs, he ran out the room with his sabers in hand.

"Don't vorry, Jack! UNCLE'S COMING!" he roared.

He ran into the workshop to see nothing in forward sight, making his heart pace quicken. "Jack?..."

_SHWOOOM! _

North ducked in time to dodge his flying nephew and Dingle, both holding for dear life on the staff. The man nearly threw a heart attack. _"Jack vhat are you doing vith your staff?!" _he yelled. Jack's staff jerked them in a fast loop.

'I-I. am. just. test. dri. ving. it!" Jack replied through the loops that made Dingle go green. "Phil!" North yelled. All the yetis quickly came out their rooms to see what was all the commotion about. "Everyone! Male sure Jack falls safely!" North ordered. Every yeti obeyed and in a matter of seconds they were scrambling in circles like ants, budging into one another as they kept their eyes trained on the out of control soaring Jack. Dingle soon fell off and landed on an unlucky yetis face, his hands clutching onto the furry worker's eyelids.

"Gwarbelagara!" the yeti cried, pushing into the others full gorce, trying to shake Dingle off. Chaos rang about the room. Phil and North tried to get it situated. Jack, meanwhile, blocked out the speeding winds from his eyes by squinting... Then he remembered what his father once said about the wind the first day he had gotten his staff.

_"The wind is your friend, my son. Welcome it, bound with it, think freely with it, and fly with it..." _

It all came to him. His blue eyes narrowed with determination and his hand clutched onto the stick tighter. He did what his father's words had specificly instructed; he welcomed it, he bounded with it, and he thought freely.

_Soar. _

Almost within an instant, Jack's body went straight and the harsh wind died down a bit so that he was flying soothingly above everyone. North's eyes and Phil's eyes and all the yeti's and Dingle's eyes all widened seeing this. Jack released a victory laughter along with a twirl in the air. "Yes! I did it!" he couldn't help but laugh. Dingle squealed and kissed the yeti on the cheek... Only to be thrown roughly.

Jack laughed and soared gently down to North who quickly pulled his frail form in a bone crushing hug. "Oh! Don't ever do zat again, vhat vould your mother and father say? Vhat vould your mother say?!" North scolded. "Okay!... U-Uncle... Can't... Breathe!" Jack choked out. North placed Jack down.

"And happy birthday, nephew."

Jack smiled brightly. "Thanks. So~... What did I get? Another coin? Egg? Superman underwear? Another dog?"

North laughed, but then stopped. "Vait? Dog?"

"Long story."

"Oh... Ve vill talk bout zat later, but zis eez something a tad bit bigger."

Jack's eyes sparkled a bit. "Really? How big?" he asked. North chuckled. "You have grown much, my boy. And as the saying goes 'One day a mother must let her bird walk avay," North exclaimed. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wait, isn't it supposed to say fl-"

"Let me finish, Mal'chik."

North sniffled and placed both hands on Jack's shoulders. "And Jack... I am going to do something I hope you are ready for." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Y... You can... Go outside."

The yetis gasped and Jack's breatgh hitched. "What?" he whispered. North gave him a assuring smile. "You may go outside." The earth seemed to stand still as Jack as he took a few calm breaths. "All this time, all this time of waiting, I finally get what I willed for so long. So you mean I can go outside? To play?! To have fun?!" he asked. North nodded. Jack's cheeks must have been hurting by the way he strtched his lips in a wide smile. The winter prince hugged North tightly. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he squealed. He then hovered in the air a ziped to the doors, swinging them open. His body was welcomed by a cold gush of refreshing wind and he sucked in a breath but before leaving, he gazed back at everone. "Thanks Uncle," he said. North wave. "Have fun, Jack." Jack smirked forming a snowball in his hand. "Oh believe me I will."

He then zipped away with the loudest, joyous scream he has ever made. North sighed. "Be safe..."

* * *

**I can't wait for a few chapters! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_That voice... _

**Yet thank you! Hear ya go! **

**Disclaimer~ **

* * *

_Little prince free as a bird, _

_meets new faces, a boy and girl_

_but he is invisable to the human eye, _

_but not from the hidden eyes... _

_By: ME_

* * *

This had to be the most astonishing thing Jack has expeirenced in like 311 years! The wind cold and crisp flushing across his cheeks and flipping his hair in all different directions. The flurries of delicate snow tapping his cheeks like tiny rain drops as the melted. And who could resist the smell... Of _freedom? _He closed his eyes i. bliss, doing twirls and loops. Suddenly, he sensed something behind and looked behind, surprised to see a large lining of wind and snow following him.

Usually it scared him when he created harsh winds, but he understood he was outside. Lots of space. Better concentration... Lots of having fun. Jack smirked and looked straight. "Oh yeah, lets see what I can do," he said. Bending into himself a bit, Jack lurched straight, launching himself straight like a bullet. The snow following him bursted and floated down, joining the other hills of white. "HAHA!"

Jack made funny swirls and shapes of snow in theb air, having them be gently moved off by the wind. Excitement rushed through the prince's veins that he couldn't stop himself from yelling, "Wind! Take me _anywhere!_"

The wind obeyed. Faster than a bullet train, Jack flew out of the North Pole and off to wherever Wind chose.

* * *

First was Spain. Jack gazed down, seeing the sight of people laughing and clapping as they danced in circles, holding hands with individuals all sizes including children. Some played with torches and some juggled. "Wow!" Jack gasped. His baby blue eyes then spotted the temples that he had to go see. Quickly Wind guided him to the top of the temple point and Jack took the fun opportunity to swing on the needle; he giggled happily. "This is incredible! Amazing!" he exclaimed, examining the city's lights. Frost curled around the needle from his hand and he smiled... Then realised. "All this... This amazmeant is calming me down."

He gasped. "Wind, I know how to control my powers! Take me somewhere else! Uh... Burgess!"

Tohis command, the wind lifted him up and raised him high in the air and into the clouds. "_Wahoooo!" _

* * *

Once he had made it to the sky of Burgess, Jack did a loop in the air and free fall till his feet landed on water, instantly turning it to white. Jack skated swiftly in circles leaving a trail of frost to trace his moves. He was most definitely having the time of his life. To be outside and free to fly anywhere. He finally has a chance to live like a kid. But the best part of him being able to go outside...

"SNOW DAAAAAAAY!"

Smiling so wide, Jack spiraled down from a high altitude, all the way to a street where he stopped mid air and began bouncing off cars and buildings, leaving frost and a cold gush of air.

This is great! Jack finally gets to do something worth living for! Suddenly,the young prince's eyes come across a frozen lake that was misty in the sun's weak rays. His orbs spark with interest and he soon landed at the very edge of the frozen liquid. "Hm?" Jack had many times encountered a frozen area, but for years it hasn't been a lake. It was either North's floor or the bathtub. Wide, curious, and cautious eyes, he slowly tapped the tip of his big toe barely on the frozen surface to see if it was safe, then his whole foot.

Seeing that it was safe, he fully stand on the ice and was amazed to see that frost _smoothly _curled from under his feet, creating designs on the ice that made it look more... beautiful.

He smiled softly.

He took ook a steady step, and nearly slip. "Whoa!" Jack laugh out loud in joy at his silliness. This is just amazing. Looking ahead of myself, he could see a good space to do something he heared many humans do.

Furry Scaring?

Flitter Stating?

Figure...

Oh! Figure Skating! He smirks and gently places the crook of his staff on the ice. He closes his eyes slowly and took a deep breath in a state of concentration. Okay... Very slowly, Jack...

Swiftly, his right foot kicks gently on the ice, sending him an inch or two forward clumsily.

Jack quickly catches his balance and kicks his left foot. Frost sprinkles out of his staff and combines magnificently with the ice. He feels the feeling in himself, so he tries a little harder.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Jack began seaying his arms back and forward, left and right, till he was now at a good speed. The prince could but let out a joy filled laugh. "Haha!" He swirved and tilted and spun around across the lake, creating beautiful trails on the surface. The wind tossled his locks everywhere and also made his vision go blurry by the spedd he was skating. "BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" he howls in the air.

"Jamie look! Look look! Look at the ice!" a squeaky voice squealed.

Jack paused his fun and gazed at the edge of the lake to see two children, a boy and girl, coming from the tree lines. The little girl was pointing at the frost designs Jack had created. "Wow, Sophie. This is awesome," tge boy, Jaime, Jack assumed, said in an impressed tone.

Jack's eyes sparkled.

He has not ever met a child before... well... if you count the immature elves and yetis.

Either ways, Jsck felt an odd connection? Maybe this could be his big chance. Quickly, the winter teen walked over, his feet making a trail of frost. The children gasped. "Wow!" they both gasped.

Jack beamed a smile. "Ya like what you see?" he chirped. The children, Sophie and Jamie, only kept their eyes casted at the formed frost. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and waved. "Hello? Shock to speak?" he said.

Nothing..

Jack grew frustrated. He stepped inches towards the children and stretched a hand towards Jamie's shoulder...

Shockingly, Jack witnessed his hand go through the boy's body like a hologram. The winter prince yelped in surprise and he fell on his bum on the ice. A slate of ice needles shot out from under him and covered the lake in sharp upward icicles. The two children screamed in fright. "Lets go Sophie!" Jamie cried, dragging his sister away.

Jack heaved breaths by what he just experienced and lifted his hand to his face, a mask of horror and disbeliefe in his eyes. "No..." Nobody told him about THIS! Tears of fright welled in his eyes. "Nobody... No one can see me?"

Another curse?

With a whimper, Jack jumped to his feet and ran to the otherside ofthe lake, this time a flat trail of hard ice followed.

* * *

Somewhere at another part of the forest, somewhere besides the lake, Jack sat with his head in his knees, sobbing quietly. Breathless gasps escaped his lips as his shoulders shook. He was still shaken from what had just happened, and had many questions on why it was to be.

His parents had not mentioned he was invisible?

North had not either?

Was it their secret?

Did they want him to know?

Jack sniffled. Why hadn't anyone told him this sooner?!

_"Aw. Sadness I see. Am I correct, little Prince?" _a bone chilling voice arose. Jack jolted, quite startled. "W-What?" he whisperedvin a hoarse croak, "who are you?" The winter sprite grabbed onto his staff and stood.

_"Why, do you not remember me, child? Hm, you have grown, which would make a good reasonsable explination." _

Suddenly, a tall... Dark... familiar man appeared from the shadows. Hack narrowed his eyes with sudden recognization. The man smirked. "Ring any bells?"

Jack thought for a second more... Then peiced it all together. His blue orbs widened. "You..." he whispered, feeling a ping of fear in his chest.

"There you go, dear boy. Now tell me... do you still wonder why I am after you?"

Jack stepped back. Oh crud. He DID NOT want to hear the end of this. Without a second to spare, the prince turned his heel and took a chance to run... That is... Until black grainy tendrils grabbed him by every limb. Jack's staff had slipped from his hands, but it it was too far out of hand for him to catch as he was dragged back. "HELP!-" Jack was cut off when the black gain formed a gag over his mouth, muffeling his screams and cries.

The winter teen was pulled cenemeters above Pitch's face. The man did not seem to pleased. "That was very rude, I was only trying to talk," he scolded.

Jack struggled against his bonds, screaming muffled curses. Pitch cacked and grabbed the boy's chin with bruising force. He drank up the terror that swam in Jack's eyes and grinned.

"Little Prince of ice and snow... No one could have know... That something dark in the shadows creep... Waiting to have the prince they seek," he crooned.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA *Cough, cough, choking* guh! Hehe, cliffy! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_In my arms_

_**Be sure to Review guys. **_

_**Disclaimer~**_

* * *

_Little Prince with eyes of fear, _

_found himself in a possible fate unclear, _

_Face to face he is met with Pitch Black, _

_is it too late to turn back?_

* * *

_Oh God, this cannot be good! This just CANNOT be good!, _Jack's mind raced. The younger struggled against the black grainy tendrils that held a firm grip on his arms, wrists, and legs, but mostly, he dislliked the disgusting substance slipping past his lips and itching his throat. He clenched his eyes shut with a muffled whimper. It was like his greatest nightmare was coming true right before his very own eyes, and it scared him. No doubt it did. Oh, how he now regretted complaining about leaving the safety of the Santoff Clausen just to fly free outside. How he felt hate towards those who kept him inside.

But they were right. The Santoff Clausen was the only shield he had, to avoid this exact event. Jack trembled and felt a cold sweat run down his forehead before disappearing in the winter chill. He wanted his parents... he wanted the Guardians... He wanted North.

Pitch grinned and skimmed his fingers through Jack's hair. The fear radiating off the child was just so much and so good, it tasted like the sweetest wine. It was greater than any other child. And besides, this was earth's top deadly seasonal offspring, for Jack was made through the power of Mother Nature herself. It made him moan as the wave of terror filled his thirst and hunger. He glared amusingly into those sapphire blues with a dark covering. "Oh„ the year you stop growth," he hummed in delight before clenching onto the strands, giving them a firm tug. Jack whined in pain. "I am very much please... No more growth means more fear for me to feast on. Another thing that makes you different from any other child."

Jack's eyes began to tear up at the massive amount of terror being conflicted onto him. He wanted to stop, because he knew he was giving the Nightmare King the benefit. He just could not get past his fear.

The fear of being taken away from everyone he loved. What if Pitch sweeps him away from the earth? What if he does not escape from the tendrils. Will Pitch just snatch him away and lock him somewhere hidden and dark? Will he forevermore stay in whatever part of hell this man came from?

As questions raced through his mind, the fear inside him grew. Pitch savoured it.

* * *

"I cannot believe you allowed our son to leave the safety of this place without our consent, Nicholas!" Mariah's angered tone spoke throughout the area.

North shrunk a bit on the couch as the angered mother paced in front of him. The Guardian dared no to speak, for he feared that it would just piss the woman off more. "Darling, it is fine," Jasper said gently. Mariah glared at him with cold blues and grabbed the front of his collar. "No it is not, Jasper! Our son, OUR baby boy is out there and only God knows what is happening to him! What if he gets wounded... what if he falls and breaks something... _What if Pitch found him?!"_ she shrieked, shaking the man by the shoulders. Desperate, frightened tears ran down her face and Jasper wrapped his arms around her. North felt guilt pit inside his stomach. Maybe he should not have let Jack roam freely outside. If Pitch truely does have Jack, it is the Cossack who will have to carry the burden.

"It is okay, dear. I am sure Jack is alright," Jasper crooned, rubbing the back of Mariah's hair. Mariah sucked in a sob and clenched her eyes shut. "But what if he is not okay? He barely learned to use his staff and can barely use his powers correctly," she croaked. Jasper thought and held her tighter, feeling himself fill with dread... He sighed. He didn't have anything different to say but the only answer, remembering the words Mother Nature had told them if Pitch ever caught Jack into his hands.

"Then we have hell to pay..."

* * *

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as Pitch controlled the bonds to tighten more securely onto his limbs, sure enough to leave a bruise from each coil. Pitch ran a finger down Jack's jaw, making sure to leave a red line from his nail on the milky white skin. "Ever since my daughter gave your mother the capability to concieve a child, I knew that once you were born that there was something much more greater invested in you," he hissed, "will you allow me to use that power willingly, Jackie boy?"

The blacksand gag disappeared off of Jack's mouth, making the boy choke out the grainy substance remaining in his mouth. Jack took several breaths before glaring slowly into Pitch's eyes. He was dearly scared and wished that someone there to help him... but he knew he was on his own on this one. Pitch ruffled Jack's hair. "So what do you say, Jackson? Do you wish to be the FAILURE to the ones you love? And no matter how much you want to or do deny it, two rights do not make me wrong." Jack felt his heart stop dead and fear arise at the thought, feeling tears sting his eyes. He did not want to be a failure to his family... He did not wish for them to get hurt.

It scared him to even think like that as much as it scared his parents. Could it be because they were afraid of their child too? He clenched his eyes shut with a whimper.

But little did Pitch know, frost curled around the tendrills slowly. Jack clenched his fist as they began to shake with a bright orb engulfing his skn. "No..." Jack whispered. Pitch leaned his ear in.

"I sadly could not hear you, child- a little louder if so?"

Jack tightened his jaw and said a little more firmly, "NO...

Finally, Pitch noticed the frost and crackling power and felt his eyes slightly widen.

"I SAID NOOO!" Jack screamed. A sickening crack could be heard, causing Pitch to feel slight dread and back up an inch. Like lightning, a electric blast of frost shot from Jack's body, freezing the sand tendrils till...

CRACK, BAM!

The force of flying ice and bursting wind pushed Pitch roughly back, sending him crashing far through the trees and blowing Jack feet back. The teen yelped as he tumbled roughly onto the snow covered ground. He groaned at the feeling of his body aching from the fall and weakly propped himself up on his elbows. "Ugh..."

The teen spotted his staff laying inches beside him and weakly grabbed it. The power surge must have worn him out badly. Suddenly, just as he gazed up, his eyes were revealed to black, smally, grainy odd formed horses. Their glowing yellow eyes glared upon his figure like a shark, making Jack squeak a bit. "You gotta be kidding..." he whimpered. Pitch suddenly appeared behind the herd with a dark shadow upon his face. "Boo!" he said.

Almost instantly, did the mares surged forward towards Jack, who gasped before turning his heel and darting away through the treelines.

The winter sprite moved through the branches that scratched his skin with wide baby blue eyes of fear. The pads of his bare feet ignored the feeling of sharp stick and rocks prodding them every step, causing tiny dots of blood to ooze out. Crimson painted the layer of snow below as Jack ran. He never ran any where near this fast in his life, except that one time when his mother tried forcing him in a sailor outfit for Christmas. The prince dared not to even glance back, but based on the snapping twigs, and wild whinning, he could tell that Pitch's nightmares were high on his heel. This encouraged him to run even faster, never caring how much his body yearned for air, or how much his side and feet and legs ached, or how his nostrils and throat flared. The desire to scream ate Jack alive, but the teen knew it would do no good.

Finally, Jack had mad it through the forest trees and spent not one more second zipping into the air. "Wind! Take me to the Pole! Hurry!"

Not a second later, he was pushed across the sky like a bullet of blue. The wind cared for Jack ever since he was born, whether he could fly or not, and now that he could, she felt like she had the duty to protect the child as if he were her own. And she'd be damned if Pitch was going to try and get through that circumstance.

On the other hand, as Jack flew, the winter spirit was so scared out of his wits that all that mattered to him was makibg it back to the Santoff Clausen quickly as possible. How was he going to explain to every one that Pitch had found him? His parents would probably die of fright as well as his father. Not only that, but Jack feared that everything would never be the same ever again. He now thinks that he is in more grave danger than ever...

* * *

Jasper held Mariah close to his chest, both king and queen held sad complexions across their face as they sat, worrying for Jack. Was he okay?

Was he safe?

... Will he return?

"Oh, Jasper. If only things could back to the way they used to be," Mariah whispered. Jasper sighed and kissed his wife's snowy white hair. He did wish for that as well. "I know, dear. I know... Do not worry, soon Pitch will be dealt with, then it will only be you, me, and our little prince," he assured softly but firmly. Mariah nodded meekly. "I am going to kick Pitch's ass for placing usbin such a mess," she snorted, trying to rid the grievence between her and her lover. It did a bit success.

_"Mother! Father!" _a familiar, frightened voice called out from the window.

Jasper's and Mariah's head shot up to see Jack running towards them with wide baby blue eyes of fear. Maria almost drew a choked sob as her and Jasper gathered their child safely in their arms, clutching every upper part of the boy. "Oh, my baby is alright! Thank God!" Mariah gasped. Jasper clutched his family closely in his arms. "Dear goodness- Jack, don't you ever scare us like that again! We did not give you our consent to go outside," he scolded, but never lost the relief in his voice. The parents suddenly realized Jack was shaking in sobs in their arms.

Mariah pulled Jack away by his shoulders and revealed to herself baby blue eyes overflowing with tears. She gently cupped his chin. "Jack? Sweetie, what is wrong?"

Jack took in a few more sobs befor replying, "P-Pitch... He found me! Momma, he found me!" he cried.

The world seem to spin faster as the two parents felt their hearts drop down to their stomachs. Mariah clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle a broken scream/sob. Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "H-he said that- he-he was going t-to use me! Take me away from y-you!" Jack whimpered. Jasper immediately grabbed his son's arms and gave him a firm shake. "Nonononono, Jackie- don't say that. I won't let him do such," he said with a reassuring tone, "understand, kiddo?"

Jack sniffled and nodded, pressing against his father's chest once more. Jasper held the younger tightly, nearly lifting Jack off his feet. Jack used his father's shoulder to prop his cheek on while Jasper held his the back of his son's head. Fear and worry filled the winter king's eyes. He was afraid for Jack. He did not nor could not think of losing his only child to a monster like Pitch Black. He just couldn't, and even when he did it broke him from the inside, out.

"You're okay- I promise, I promise... You're... You're gonna be just fine," Jasper whispered.

Jack felt like he was three, clinging onto Jasper like his father was a large teddy bear.

He felt safe...

Mariah had noticed North was watching in worry at the door way. Jasper sighed and pulled Jack away, rubbing his son's cheek. "Go with your mother. Me and your uncle need to discuss some things, my child," he said, kissing the top of Jack's head. Mariah then lead Jack away.

"North... we might be in great danger," Jasper whispered shakily with his back turned towards North.

North's gaze faltered solemnly and he stepped towards the other man. "I understand. Zis cannot be good."

"Hell no. My child- my baby boy- had just came face-to-face with the Nightmare King... And I was not there to protect him. What if Pitch had taken Jack, North, if I had not known about it? Would I ever could have seen my child again?"

"Jasper, zis eez all my fault. If only I had just vaited for your consent- Jack's depression of never getting to see outside world or at least feeling eet vas eating me alive! I gave in... now look vhat has happened..."

Jasper frowned and walked away from the shameful Guardian, not in the mood to hear much more. North felt himself break within as guilt and shame filled him.

"I am sorry, good friend."

* * *

Jasper walked down the narrow hallway of the many in the Santoff Clauasen till he made it to a frosty blue door that was Jack's. The door was slightly open. The man peeked inside to see Jack laying tucked in his bed, the wounds on his feet tended, and Mariah sitting at the edge, beside the boy. Instead of walking inside, he listened.

"Momma, I'm... Afraid. What if Pitch finds me? What if he makes me hurt you or father or Uncle North and the Guardians?" Jack whimpered.

Mariah rubbed her son's chest comfortingly and let out a low sigh. "Oh, my child, I do not know, but yet I doubt. You are too pure and are filled with innocents, joy, wonder, hope and dreams. Most of all, you are filled with belief. That is something NOBODY can take from you no matter how hard they try. It is always ulyour decision whether to believe or not. And do not worry... You will be safe," Mariah responded.

Jasper faltered his gaze at her words. She had so much faith.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "B-but-"

"Shh, my child," Mariah whispered, petting his hair, "rest. I will be here still."

Jack nodded and turned to hisbside, shutting his eyes. Mariah stared at the boy for a second, before in a soft angelic voice, she began to sing.

_"Your baby blues„ _

_so full of wonder... _

_You're curly Qs, _

_your contageous smile... _

Her voice reverberated off the walls and immediately began taking effect on Jack.

_"And as I watch, _

_you start to grow up... _

_All I can do is hold you tight... _

_Knowing, _

_clouds will rage and, _

_storms will race in, _

_but you will be safe, _

_In my arms. _

_Rains will pull down, _

_waves will crash around, _

_but you will be safe... _

_In my arms... _

A tired yawn escaped Jack's lips to the lullaby, making Mariah smile smally. The woman ran her finger tips down Jack's face, feeling the coolness of the boy's cheek. She felt her motherly feels kick in as she felt a wave of protective instincts wash over her for her child she held since he was an infant in her womb.

_"Story books... _

_Full of fairytales, _

_of kings and queens, _

_and the bluest skies... _

_My heart is torn, _

_just in knowing, _

_you'll someday see, _

_the truth and lies... _

_When the, _

_clouds will rage and, _

_storms will race in, _

_but you will be safe, _

_in my arms... _

_Rains will pull down, _

_Waves will crash around, _

_but you will be safe, _

_in my arms... _

_In my arms..." _

Miriah had finished and was delighted to see Jack fast and fully asleep with soft breaths coming from his nose. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Beautiful," Jasper's voice spoke from behind. Mariah swished around startled. "You scared me," she exclaimed. Jasper smiled softly and kissed his wife's cheek. "I am sorry, dear... you sang amazing," he whispered. Mariah leaned into the mans chest lovingly. "Thank you, my love," she replied. Jasper gazed softly at Jack and he smiled, rubbing Mariah's should assuringly. "I promise dear. I will try my hardest to make sure Jack is safe. In both of our arms..."

* * *

Outside the Santoff Clausen, a nightmare hoveredbover the hills of snow, staring with glowing yellow eyes at the building the winter prince had entered in not oo long ago. It neighed victory, satisfied to have figured out the puzzle an it scurried off to find Pitch and give him the news.

The little prince had been truely found...

* * *

**DAN DUN DAAAAN! **

**Getting good! REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN LYRICS 'PLUMB' DOES!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Intruder Alert_

**_Hey! I'm alive! ㈳2㈳2㈳2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈶1㈶1㈶1㈳6㈳6㈳6 Review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I am BROKE AS HELL and have no ownership neither can I afford it._**

* * *

_Little Prince in grave danger, _

_has no clue of the horror ahead, _

_from pain to death, _

_a terrible fate lingers... _

_By: ME_

* * *

From the shadows of an abandoned cave, distant from the Santoff Clausen, Pitch's looming figure stepped out, straight and calm, yet firm and silently rejoicing. The cave he stood in had long icicles hanging from the ceiling like deadly spears, while thick layers of ice formed over the rocky walls. The inside held a creepy complexion, .Pitch, it was the perfect heaven. The man hummed a tune in his head as he strolled to the opening of the cave. At a distance, was a misty image of the Santoff Clausen as flurries of snow tried to hide it from his eyes. Epic fail.

"So the precious little prince is hiding at my Ol' nemisis' home? Well played, Jasper, but maybe you should not try to hide my grandson from me," he hissed.

Jack was technically his grandson. For specific reasons...

Pitch felt victory from where he stood. All the power he can yeild with Jack at his side- all the control he can have from not only children but from adults, spirits... AND THE GUARDIANS! The man cackled. It was brilliant. With Jack at his will, taking down the Guardians would be no problem. Oh he can just see the terror in every one's eyes when they see Jack at his full potential.

Pitch sighed and skimmed bony fingers down the wall of ice, forming vines of blacksand to form over the surface until mixing with the ice. A beautiful work of grainy bluish black surface was created before him. He grinned. What goes better together than cold and dark?

Gazing back to the misty form of the Santoff Clausen, Pitch stalked out the cave, calling a nightmare to his side. "I think it is about time to pay a visit to the winter family," he crooned, his dim yellow catlike eyes going even darker. A cackled filled the air once more before Pitch disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

Jack was awoken from a herendous dream by something or someone gripping him by his frail shoulders and began to shake him from his slumber. Baby blues snapped open to see a extremely alerted king of winter. Jack blinked tiredly three times. "F... Father?" he moaned out groggily. Jasper, already sweating cold sweat, only lifted the young prince in his arms. Jack was startled by this action and once or twice, tried to squirm out. "Father?! What's going on?" he asked. Jasper still did not reply. Quickly, the man hurried out of the room and down the hallway. There, Jack could only get a quick glimpse of the terror.

In the globe room, the yetis fought off...

Jack gasped.

Nightmares.

Jack looked up at Jasper, fear swelling in his heart. "Papa! What's happening?!... Papa!"

Jasper was clearly frightened. Having Nighmares invading the Workshop could only mean that Pitch was not too far. That was just enough for hell to break loose in the whole area. Just halfway down the hallway, a loud crashing noise of something breaking through the wall cenemeters behind them; the debris that hit Jasper square in the back caused the man to go flying forwards and to the floor. Jack lost his father's grip and slipped feet away. Right behind Jasper, was a fairly large mare.

Jasper's eyes immediately darkened in hatred. He pulled out his staff, creating a neon glow at the crook. He was going to do everything in his fiber to protect his son. Even if the risks were unbearable. The Nightmare's glowing yellow eyes boared Jasper's eyes, and it reeled back a neigh. Jack felt fear arise for his father that he could not help but to let a whimper of "Father," escape his lips.

"Jasper!? Honey!" a distant voice of Mariah spoke from behind.

Jack swished around to see his mother come rushing towards them, but Jasper never took his eyes off the damned horse. Several more smaller mares appeared behind the larger one. Mariah gasped and as she swept Jack in her embrace, she fought the urge to jump in for her husband. "Jasper... Please don't," she croaked.

Jasper kept his feirce stand. "Take Jack. Place him somewhere safe," he commanded. Mariah hesitated. "N...No-"

"Damnit Mariah! For once just do as I say!" the winter king yelled in frustration. Mariah and Jack flinched, never used to that raging voice that Jasper hardly spoke in, but the queen obeyed and led Jack away. Jack struggled from his mother's firm arms, wanting to aid Jasper. "No! Father, please no!" he screamed. Tears began to swell in Jack's eyes and frost began to creep from under his feet, but Mariah did not notice, for she was scared to death. As they ran, Jasper raised his staff and with a whisper of something one could possibly understand, he slammed the butt of the staff down on the hard surface. A strong wall of frost erupted and rammed directly into the nightmares.

The smaller ones turned into blocks of ice just as quick, but the more feirce, larger one was only glazed with a layer of ice, yet it still hovered. Jasper clenched his teeth. Looks like he needs to do a little more work with this one.

"Damn."

* * *

Mariah had led Jack to North's room that was covered in small piles of black dust; North had easily killed the nightmares that had surprised attacked him while he was sleeping. The whole room was trashed. Yet, Jack noticed his staff leaning against the wall and grabbed it. Instantly, frost curled from his palms and curled around the stick. The frost that came from his feet had stopped.

Mariah's eyes darted around the room, desperate to find a safe place for Jack. They locked with the double door closet. The woman's eyes lowered and she drew a low sigh. There was no other option. She dragged Jack to the closet, opened the doors, and settled Jack to the very back. Jack looked up at his mother with frightened eyes.

Mariah only gave him stern, tearful, eyes. "No matter what you hear, DO. _ NOT _come out of this closet, do you understand?" she strained. Jack nodded.

Mariah firmly nodded herself, but before leaving, she kissed the top of Jack's head and slammed the doors shut. The sound of the room door closing was heard as well, and Jack was left alone in the weak distant noises of battle going outside the room. Every terrifying crash made the boy cringe and flinch. It was like a nightmare being brought to life right before him. Why did he have to go outside? Why did he not believe that it was safer being hidden? That the world was not a safe place?

The crashing had gotten louder and the roars of things inhuman had appeared. Jack's bottom lip began to tremble and tears ran down freely from his eyes. The teen whimpered and curled into himself, covering his ears and clenching his eyes tightly shut. His shoulders shook in sobs. "Just think happy thoughts Jack," he told himself and began whispereing a small tune, "just close your eyes, the storm is dying out..."

_"You'll be alright, those shadows will fade somehow, come moon's safe light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Holding and rocking the tired, but wide awake toddler who was barely thirteen years of age, yet lived in the body of a three year old, Jasper hummed the little tune over and over again, letting Jack sing along till he fell asleep. Jack yawned and smiled up at his father. Then, he reached a small hand upwards to the man's face and cupped the king's nose bridge. Jasper chuckled softly and kissed the boy's head. "Think happy thoughts, my son. Do not let darkness consume your mind blindly." _

His father's voice rang in his head, blocking out the terrifying noises from outside. It only seemed to calm him down just a bit, but it was enough. Suddenly, just as he was calming down, the room door had suddenly opened with a creak... Then light footsteps were heard and Jack could tell that someone had past by in front of the closet by a dark shadow that peered from the blinds. His wide baby blues froze in place and his breathing had stopped, along with his heart. Fear strummed his veins like a harp once the shadow had stopped directly in front of the closet. A manacing chuckle was heard, and by that, Jack knew it was the devil at the door.

"Oh, Little Prince..." the voice crooned. Jack's body began to tremble. It was Pitch.

"You know you cannot hide from your grandfather. No, no, no. That would be so rude for you to welcome everyone except me?"

Jack's eyes casted down in confusion. "Grandfather?" he whispered under his breath. No one had told him, nor mentioned that he was related to Pitch. It had to be a lie.

He heard Pitch's footsteps strolling the room with the clicks of his boots. "Jackson, I can smell fear you know? I can sense you."

Jack felt every fiber prickle. His hand that clutched tightly onto the staff, shook and caused small blue frosted sparks to jump around. He didn't like this. It scared him- no stop! He can't be afraid! He can't!... But it was too hard! He was just a prince, he had been protected from the dangers his whole life! He was not prepared for any of this!

All Jack could do was clench his eyes shut, and hoped to stay hidden.

"But fear not, Little Prince..."

Jack had not boticed that two catlike orbs appeared in the closet's darkness, inches from his head. He felt a hot breath breathing against his ear, causing him to freeze.

_"Only Darkness can save you..."_

Jack lurched out the closet with a terrified scream that echoed throughout the room, and was immediately grabbed by the back of his hoodied. Pitch had the teen in a death grip around his torso and literally hauled Jack off the ground. The winter sprite kicked and screamed bloody mary, hoping his father or anyone would hear him. Anyone.

_"DAD! DAD HELP! UNCLE NORTH!" _he shrieked, trying to escape the Nightmare King's grasp. Suddenly, all went black in an instant as he felt something grainy hit the back of his head.

Pitch held Jack in his arms as the boy went limp. Fitting him more properly in bridal style, Pitch sighed happily, gazing down at the sleeping prince. "Mmmm," he chuckled, "so far so good."

* * *

They had all heard that faint distant cry. Jasper who now fought in the globe room along with everyone else had turn most of his attention to his son's scream. He felt his whole inner being shake as frost scattered from the bottom of his boots. His navy blues widened and his body fought the urge to scream. Jack had been found- or something much worse had happened, but right now, being found was probably the worse to ever be desired. Then, in a blink of a eye, the mares dispersed into once small grains on the floor. Sandy furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed golden sand of of his arm in curiosity. Pitch had corrupted his sand? This was odd.

Everyone stood back to back in a tired fighting stance. "What happened? Why'd they stop?" Bunny questioned in a low tone. Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. It was like he had forgotten what he had just heard seconds ago.

A dark cackle had brought him back to his senses.

Everyone darted their eyes to the globe, and were shocked to see Pitch standing on the top with Jack floating unconsciously on a dark cloud of back sand. It looked like gravity had given up on the child, for he was an inch levitating on the cloud, his ruffles of white hair swayed in the air. Jack looked to be sleeping in a trance of some sort, but from where Jasper and the Guardians sttod below, the teen looked just as dead. It scared the King of Winter.

"Jack!" Jasper cried out as a father instinct to show worry and concern, "Pitch, you release my son at once!" The anger cleary showed in the frost king's voice and his eyes.

Pitch grinned like a wild maniac and hummed a bit, glancing at Jack. "Quiet, Jasper," he said with a taunting tone. The man of shadows ran a bony hand through Jack's locks, making the atmosphere rise with rage coming from the beings below. "Wouldn't want to awake the little prince, would we?"

Bunny clutched onto his boomerangs, feeling the desire to gut the Nightmare King for dare touching Jack. He and Jack had an odd connection. One day Bunny would be a older brother to the kid, next he would be an enemy, the another he would be a friend, but despite their flaws, Bunny vowed to himself that he would protect Jack at all costs. It's not very often you get the opportunity to muck Pitch Black up. He would ne the first to do the honors.

"Pitch! You snake, let the kid go, or Ahm gonna twist yer neck like a rag!" the Pooka Warrior threatened with his hardest glare. If Groundhog could see, he would be running back in his hole. Pitch was not bothered and rolled his eyes. "Really, you should try once and a while to strengthen your odd phrases in combat, Rabbit," he muttered. "Pitch," North spoke, pointing a saber up, "release my nephew or suffer ze consequences."

"Oh, I apologize, Nikki. But I have plans greater than previous ones for the boy." Pitch glared at Jasper who heaved with rage. "Tell me, Jasper. Did you honestly think you could keep my grandson away from me for long?"

Jasper's orbs widened but narrowed just as quick. "W-What? I do not understand-"

"Save it," Pitch interrupted, "I know about how my daughter gave your wife the capability to conceive a child, which means that Jack is rightfully my grandson. You know how the family tree works... Your son carries the dark seed invested in him."

Jasper's stomach lurched, but he only became more furious. He will not except Pitch to be apart of his family, nor be apart of Jack! "Shadow... Demon... _Whatever the hell you are," _he hissed, "you will remove my child from your presence or I will personally deal with you in a life threatening manner..."

Pitch's as narrowed at the threat. "How intriguing... Do you think I am going to be afraid of a man who cowards behind his wife like a puppy? I expect more from you Jasper..."

That was all Jasper needed. Fists clenched, one nearly snappinv the staff in his hands in half, and his navy blues darkened to a black. Notth noticed a change in his friend's eyes and gasped in horror. "Jasper... No..." he whispered, but it was like Jasper was blocking his voice out. The air around dropped countless degrees down and strong layers of ice sprawled from Jasper's boots, spreading quickly over the globe room.

There was a sickening crack of power coming from Jasper's hands that glowed with neon white winter magic. "_You DARE mess with MY family?" _his voice, laced with ice and dripping venom echoed around the room. The wind sped through the broken windows, causing papers and other light debris to flurry around with some intruding snow from outside. "_And you DARE spit upon me?" _Jasper suddenly levitated off the ground and into the air. Flurries of snow swirled around the Winter King's body like a snow storm. The wind blurred out of control, nearly knocking everyone off their feet. Pitch himself felt uncomfortable like he was making a death wish.

High in front of Pitch, Jasper looked... Dangerous. His eyes were nothing but filled with a white light and his staff and hands erupted in orbs of white. His silver hair swayed wildly with the wind.

**_"I am the Winter King!" _**Jasper's electrifying words roared.

He sounded terrifying.

Pitch shrunk a bit, never daring to release Jack off the cloud. Little did he know that Jack had woken from his slumber. Jack made a tired moan and gazed up, gasping by what he saw. His father look powerful... Wild... Insane. It as a side he NEVER wanted to see of his kinder father. It scared him. "Dad?" he whispered, nearly making a whimper.

**_"And I command you Pitch Black... TO LEAVE!" _**

Pitch didn't need to be told twice, he knew better than to mess with a rouge winter king. But beforeleaving, he snared, "I will return for your son. He will be my chosen fearling! I'll just have to hold onto your lovely wife for now..."

Jack gasped in horror. Pitch had his mother. God no, Pitch Black had his mother!

With that, Pitch disappeared like a thief in the night. Jack was released from the dark hold and fell back first on the globe's hard surface. Seeing that the dark figure was gone, something calm took over Jasper's dark side and like he had not known what he was doing, everything went still, his power died down, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was sent plummeting back down to the earth. North was quick and he caught the fallen king.

Worried overwhelmed the Guardian as he inspected the man. North had came to love Jasper as a son of soe sort, for Jasper was just a mere child when he had discovered him. Jasper's story was dark and untold and will stay like that until Jasper was willing to spill. Jasper releasing his dark side was never good, for it could lead to a heart being consumed by terror and a life full of hatred and suffering. But Jasper's heart was to good for darkness to fully consume which was a good sign.

A good sign indeed.

North took ragged breaths and patted Jasper lightly on the cheek. "Jasper... Son."

Nothing...

Dread filled North inside. He worried for Jasper dearly. Jesus, just hope he was okay. On the other hand, Tooth who had flew on the large globe to grab the frightened Jack, came down to the others. Everyone gathered around the prince in worry. Jack ignored the hands and immediately crawled to North and his father. "Father! Uncle is he okay?" the teen asked. North gazed to Jack solemnly and nodded. "He vill be fine, nephew..."

"Pitch...Pitch has my mother, Uncle..."

That's when Jasper's eyes snapped open.

* * *

_**There happy?! Good and sappy?! Intense and questioning?! Lemme know! **_

_**Review ㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2**_

_**I LOVE REVIEWS ㈴3㈴3㈴3㈳9㈳9㈳9❤❤❤❤㈎9㈎9㈎9㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵9㈵9㈵9㈵9㈵9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Unintended Lies_

**_First off, so freggin sorry for the late late LATE update. Just had wwriters block he he. But I'm back, so enjoy this!_**

**_-Disclaimer_**

* * *

_Little Prince witnesses the true side of winter,_

_cold and terrifying to see,_

_Will he himself become cruel and dark,_

_can he save his family and his heart? _

_-By: Me_

* * *

Everyone froze at the lost phase in Jasper's eyes, like he was in a trance for a mere moment. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in concern for his father. Just minutes ago, he had seen a nature part of his father he had never witnessed before, and based upon what he saw, Jack wished he didn't have to see that part. What he saw was not his kinder, loving father.

What he saw was the _true _feeling of the bitter cold.

... What he saw was _winter itself. _

Everyone had their eyes trained on Jasper and when the Winter King made a rough twitch of his arm, Jack was surprised when North stepped in front of him and pulled out his saber...

On his father.

Immediately, Jack grabbed North by his meaty arm and tried tugging the Guardian's armed hand away from Jasper. "No! What are you doing, North?!" the winter sprite cried. What was North doing?! Did he not know it was Jasper he was intending a threat upon? Jack's father?!

North kept a firm aim of his arm, neither affected by Jack's weak attempts to move his arm.

The Elder Guardian had a shining pain glistening in his dim blues, like he did not like nor appreciate what he was doing; he was aiming his sword at a man he raised as a son, like Jasper were some wild animal. Like some dog or monster. It made North's heart cringe, especially when he was doing this in front of Jack. His nephew. But Jack had to understand why he was doing this.

Jack began clawing at North's hand like a child, pleading for his uncle to stand down. "Stop! Don't point that at my father!..." The Winter Prince's eyes grew dark and determined and his voice became rough in frustration. "_Damnit! North don't point your DAMN sword at my DAMN father!" _

North's bottom lip began to tremble and his large hand began to shake. "J... Jasper," he called out shakily, a hoarse whisper. Jack continued to fight against his uncle's arm. Jasper's hand twitched and began glowing a neon, very slowly. North's eyes watered. His mind screamed for Jasper to come back to them.

"Jasper," he said in a much more firm and loud tone, "wake up. You need to control it, son."

Jack then only paused and gazed at his father. He saw his hand and gasped. Whatever had came over his father earlier when Pitch was here, it was coming back. The other Guardians stood at a safe distance, all watching in slight fear. The last thing anyone wanted was to have the darker side of the Winter King return.

The room once more started dropping by degrees until everyone except Jack could see their breath as a misty fog. Jasper was trembling again, his eyes remained fazed. Jack grew worried and scared. His father was being engulfed by a dark being. Something strong and _dark. _

"Jasper! Son, don't let eet take you!" North said in a sudden roar- a _command, _"not from me!"

Jack noticed his uncle was _crying. _He could see the desperation and fear visibly in the Guardian of Wonder's eyes. Jack felt his eyes water too at the sight of his father, who was twitching and whispering an unfamiliar language like a prayer. His voice was more deep... Dark... And sinister. Whatever the hell had his father- whatever it was that was controlling him was not letting him go so easily.

Jack wanted to run and hide again. His father was dying, he could tell. His father's light was leaving and being corrupted. Is this what Pitch was talking about?

Jack felt fear grip his heart. Is this what was going to happen to him if he falls into Pitch's clutches?

Jack had no time to think, right before he was snatched by the arms by North and yanked right between North and his father.

Jack made a whimper and coiled into North's belly. Wait... Was he _afraid _of his dad? The man he loved since birth? His protector?

Jack's thoughts were smothered when North began speaking again in a more louder tone than before. _"Don't let eet take you from your SON! He needs you to FIGHT EET Jasper! Do you understand me!?...FIGHT!" _

Jack felt his stomach do rollercoasters when his dad slowly turned his head to him; his father's navy blues glistening with fear... desperation... _fight. _

Jack barely noticed he himself was shaking in quiet sobs; tears freezing down his cheeks. He wanted his dad to fight. For him. For his mom. For his family.

He wanted his dad to be with him again.

Jasper's eyes widened at Jack's distressed form. A tear trailed down the Winter King's face and fell to the floor as a tear shaped hail stone. His lips opened and closed, but no words seemed to form. He was trying to say something, Jack begged for him to. The wind howled like dozens of wolves, and North kept screaming. The Guardians were all terrified.

Jack was beyond terrified.

Finally, it was like a miracle, because Jack sputtered something remarkable out. "J-J... J-JaAck... Ugh!... J-Jack!"

It was so clear, everyone heard it and their faces enlightened with hope. North was becoming relieved and kept encouraging the Winter King. "Yes! Jasper keep fighting! For Jack! He needs you to fight!"

Now Jasper's eyes were blinking rapidly, regaining their gental glow slowly back. But he still trembled and jolted with pained groans. "S-son!... JaAck! Ahhh!"

His roar caused all the windows this time to freeze over and _break. _

Jack found himself screaming as well, but not in fear; in hope. "Come on dad! Please!" he begged with the widest smile.

A shaky smile came upon Jasper's face; it was small, but Jack could see it clearly. Tears rolled happily down Jack's face. His dad could do it. He knows it!

Finally, Jasper arched his back and with a roar of agony, a light bursted from his chest and engulfed the room for a second or two, before dying down. The wind had instantly died still and the temperature stopped dropping. Everyone regained their vision from the blinding light and saw Jasper laid heaving breaths on the floor.

Jack didn't need to think at all to know that the man lying on the floor, weak and frightened was truly his father, for he knew his father by heart. Pushing past North, who was still on guard, Jack slid on his knees to his father's side and helped him sit up. Jasper rubbed his head with a moan, oblivious to what came over him and gazed at Jack.

He did remember seeing his child in the Nightmare King's grasp, close to being taken forever, but then it all went black. Jasper stared at Jack for a moment longer with relief. His boy... His little boy was safe.

Not saying a word, Jasper raised a trembling weak hand to rest on Jack's shoulder; Jack immediately placed his hand on top his father's, giving Jasper a watery smile. Jasper could just tell that by his son's heavy relief, something had happened and it scared him.

Jasper had a bad feeling he knew what it was.

"My son..." Jasper whispered.

Jack chuckled a sob and with no second thought, tackled Jasper to the floor in a tight hug, crying as if were three years old again and had just rested eyes on the Nightmare King first hand. Jack couldn't stop his own flow of tears and kissed the side of Jack's head repeatedly, running his hands through his sons ruffles of hair.

North and the other Guardians dropped their guard and sighed with full relief. North was the same as Jack. He thought he had lost the only man he treated as his own son to the true dark side of winter.

But just to see Jack more relaxed was enough to make him overjoyed.

As Jasper whispered cooing words, Jack murmured in a muffled voice due to him buring his face in his father's robe, "Pitch took Mom, Dad."

To Jasper, the words were clear as day and he instantly pulled Jack in his arms to look his child in the eyes.

_"What?" _he whispered.

Jack sniffled and lowered his gaze. "P-Pitch has Mom..." His eyes watered even more, "I'm so sorry." He felt the one to blame for his mother's capture for some reason. If he would;have just stayed inside...

Jasper cut his son from his thoughts and grabbed the sides of Jack's head, lifting it up so they met gazes. "No, don't you _dare _feel sorry. You had nothing to be sorry for," he said in a stern but mental tone. North sighed sadly. It was true, it was _he _to blame for. He let Jack go outside without thinking and nearly had the boy snatched away from his family twice.

If anyone deserved the blame, it was him.

Jack still wasn't convinced and bowed his head. "Oh, my child," Jasper sighed and pulled Jack in a gentle embrace. He never wanted this for Jack. He wanted Jack to grow up as a happy child, building snowmen outside, learning how to climb mountains, fly over mountains and soar with birds... But what he got was hell.

"Jasper," Tooth spoke up solemnly, "h-how do we get Marian back?"

Jasper closed his eyes in frustration. She was right. How is he going to possibly save his wife without putting Jack in jeopardy even more?

He hated having his wife wait, especially if she was in the clutches of a demon.

But if they were going to rescue her...

"We'll wait," Jasper answered sadly, making Jack whimper with worry, "we will wait until we fully know what Pitch is up to..."

* * *

Mariah woke up with a groan, feeling aches all over her body, but felt herself lying on a familiar cushiony surface. "Mm," she groaned and sat up. It took a while for her eyes to adjust at the sudden darkness, but what seemed to be a candle that lit up part of the room, she instantly knew it by one gaze. It was Jack's room. She looked down at her hands, only to see black sand covered them, blocking her only use of defense.

Mariah looked down on the bed; this was Jack's small bed, same and untouched since he first left the palace- until now, and the were all the drawings he did along with some ice toys Jasper crafted himself. Mariah raised an eyebrow and sat up, walking to the wall of Jack's drawings.

Why was she in the palace? Why was she in Jack's room?

That's when realization struck her and she nearly fell backwards. "Jack!" she cried in thin air. Mariah pulled at her hair. Jack was in the closet! Pitch raided the North Pole! Her husband was surrounded by fearlings!

Everyone was in danger and all she remembered was being rammed by a nightmare and a hoove come crashing upon her head, which would explain the large welt at the back. But that didn't matter, her baby boy was in danger and she be damned if she allowed Pitch to have him with her say so.

Quickly, Mariah ran to the door of Jack's room and pulled at the nob, only to find out it was locked. Strange? She doesn't remember Jasper fixing the door.

"_Like what I did my dear?" _Pitch's voice echoed about the room all the sudden. Marian pressed her back against the door in alert, but she wasn't afraid. Hell no. She wasn't even afraid of her own husband!

Her eyes lowered at the sudden thought of her king. She wished for his touch now, despite his cute stupidity.

_"I fixed the door. NOW Jackie's room feels... Safe." _

Mariah's eyes flared at the sudden mention of her child. "Pitch! Why have you brought me here? What have you done to my husband and my child?" she demanded boldly.

Pitch then appeared from the corner shadow across the room with a cocky smirk. "Oh, sadly I could not retrieve what I wanted, due to your husband's... Error in heart. Now I see why you should not underestimate winter at its true form," he sighed.

Marian gasped in horror. Jasper... Jasper released winter?

Oh no, that is not good! She can't... She can't lose her husband... She can't lose her husband! She glared at Pitch. "You... What did you do to him?!" she cried, frost curling around her feet. Pitch kept himself from flinching.

"Oh, it wasn't my, my dear. It was just... Jack can bring the monster out of Jasper, don't you say? All it took was a little touch here and ther-"

"If you had so much as _touched _my baby, I will trap your body in ice and throw it to the deepest part of Antarctica!" Marian growled.

Pitch smirked in amusement. "My, my, you are lovely when your dark," he purred with a wink. Mariah rolled her eyes. "So why have you taken me?" she asked. Pitch grinned. "Oh I thought you'd never ask!" he chuckled. Mariah frowned deeply, feeling about ready to stick to her promises. Pitch pursed his lips.

"Tough crowd," he joked, "well if you insist. You see, a mother holds a strong connection to a child and husband. She is what I would call the _sense _of the family. So without a sense... You got mindless bodies willing to do anything to get their peace of mine back."

Mariah paled. She had a feeling what he was trying to tell her. "And so... You are saying...?" she led on. Pitch walked up to her, glaring dagger upon her.

"I'm saying that in order to get who I want..." he trailed, rubbing his finger tips down the Queen's face, sending black veins down her cheek, "... I must take away all the weaknesses..."

Mariah shivered. Never had before she felt so vulnerable. Never had she felt so enraged yet frightened. Pitch was going to use her to get to her child. He was going to use _everyone _to get Jack.

Her eyes darkened as frost covered her cheeks and her dress. How dare he!

Standing high on her toes, she growled, "You hear me- and you hear me _damn _good, Black. You _fail _and you will fall _hard. _You are as weak as you are a coward. And when I am free, I will handle you personally along with everyone you will try to harm."

Pitch kept his confident grin, his yellow eyes flickering in amusement at the Queen's determination. But then, he pulled out something from his cloak and handed it to Mariah. She knew it by gaze. It was a band...

Jack's crown.

But it was... Different.

There were black engravings of horses were on it and the once silver had been turned into a rusty gold. What had Pitch done to it? The crown was so sentimental that it angered Marian to see it... Tainted.

Pitch could see the flare in Mariah's eyes and turned away.

"I had done other things- if you had not noticed we _are _in _your _kingdom," he crooned. Mariah perked in fright. Her eyes danced with fire and she cried, "What have you done?!"

Pitch cackled and disappeared within the shadows, but his voice rang, "When you decide to... _cool_ down, your highness, I will allow you to come put and see the... Changes."

Then there was silence.

Mariah stood their frozen in fury, until she looked down at the tainted band in her hands and began to cry softly. She feared for Jack. She feared for Jasper.

She feared for the future.

* * *

**satisfied? **

**Review please and let me know how you feel!**


End file.
